<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>far from what we were by Laeana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827773">far from what we were</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana'>Laeana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Danger, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Fights, Friends to Enemies, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mission Fic, Power Dynamics, Saving the World, Team Up, World Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are heroes, they told us for the first time when we were barely kids.„</p><p>“You are heroes, they repeated to justify the fact we were risking our lives.„</p><p>“You are heroes, they claimed when some of us started to die or disappear.„</p><p>“You are heroes, they smiled, waiting for the right time to stab us in the back.„</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Pierre Gasly &amp; Esteban Ocon, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 0. coming back home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daniel rolls, holding tied his damaged arm against himself. A large cut is visible, pain radiates all his senses. He clenches his jaw, breathes in, breathes out. He must calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears the roar of the creature behind him, on the other side of the building behind which he took refuge. There is a ringing in his ears. He leaves blood everywhere behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removes his hand, discovers his wound and widens his eyes when he realizes that the skin has been so pierced that he can see the bone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has to go home, he can't die here, he certainly can't die here. He ... he made a promise. He cannot abandon him. He can't afford it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He visualizes these two blue eyes, his driving force. What made him last so long in this fight. And power radiates through his veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's in bad state, he knows it. He doesn't know what are his chances of survival, he doesn’t know if he even has one. But he never got interested in that sort of thing. He is the one who has always defied all probabilities after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He prepares himself. He has the habit. How many years has he been in the Congregation ? Is he a hero ? It feels like it has been around forever. Perhaps it has always been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sweeps away pain, he sweeps away fear, he sweeps away everything that could hold him back. He needs to be at his best. He knows how to push his own limits, he knows how to break them. He can come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has time left, he has willpower. No matter the state of his body, his mind is intact and that's all that matters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He regretted not having taken Max.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And at the same time, he doesn't regret it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t bear to lose him, to see him injured. Having made missions made him want to switch teams, because in the past he couldn't leave the youngest alone, because he worried too much for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He prefers to be endangered rather than endangering him. Sometimes he thinks that loving him has been a blessing but also a curse. Especially in such a world. Especially at the Congregation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should have at least let Esteban come with him, but again ... he can do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dodges the blow of the monster and at once, the beast is pierced. One less limb. However, this is not enough. He runs sideways, closely escaping other strikes, passing close to his enemy's jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sends another blow and a ray of light crosses the fight’s space. The creature loses a paw and falls to the ground, screaming in pain. Or something alike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't be really sure. Blood continues to flow down his arm, leaving traces behind him but a victorious smile rises on his face. He will succeed, he will be able to return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's going to back come home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's going to come back to Max.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this story finally begins, or it's more like I finally dare to post it. It follows one of the piece of writing in Lunar Pastime, which will be the first chapter of this story. I still hesitate about the rythm of publication I will give to this writing, but you should know that some ships are already planned.<br/>What can I say more ... well, this is my first try on a story with more than one chapter, I hope you'll like it and that I will not make too much languages mistakes, thanks for reading !</p><p>my tumblr : laeana<br/>I often post covers for my chapters and you can come to talk to me at any moment, don't hesitate !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Record n°3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dαnıel Rıccıαrdo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plαce :</strong> <em>Congregαtıon</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Teαm :</strong> <em>LOZENGE</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Poɯer :</strong> <em>lınked to the lıght, ɯould be reducer to consıder ıt αs α sımple torch. The subject seems to be αble to control the form thαt tαkes thıs one, he cαn even mαke ıt solıd.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Formelч ın the "WINGS" teαm, he αsked to shıft αnd then fınds hımself ın the "LOZENGE" teαm. One of the oldest members of the Congregαtıon, pαrtıcıpαtıon &gt; 10 чeαrs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Actuαl teαmmαte :</strong> <em>Estebαn Ocon</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Stαte :</strong> <em>Unknoɯ</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LEAVE THE CITY - TWENTY ONE PILOTS</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>these are little records made by the Congregation. It may been uptaded later ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1. all begin with darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pierre dodges a blow. The creature utters a terrible roar and he hopes that his ears will get out of this fight unscathed. It looks like a dragon, with the only difference that it is much uglier, golden covered with what would almost look like diamonds along its back, and doesn’t spit fire but shouts like an animal that is slaughtered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. This thing also looks awfully aware of  its doing and he grimaces while hearing the building behind him collapse when the beast hits it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poor, poor city of Angers. He hopes that few civilians have been injured, but that would surprise him because they are in the ultracenter. He knows that Esteban is gone to evacuate a few people and that other heroes have arrived, but he knows nothing more about the situation and that makes him uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raises his arms, lightning flashes from his fingers and the monster howls in pain. He closes his eyes, focusing on the flow, trying not to falter. His emotions echo the twinge that runs through him and he can feel the air becoming electric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leads the way, remembering his training with Daniil. Step by step, word for word, calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What do you think you’re doing ?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I’m saving the world and you ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Saving the world does involve putting a spoke in my wheels?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. No no no. His fingers tighten. He breathes, seeking concentration deep inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It means to throw my fist in your face if YOU put a spoke in my wheels ! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Look, I'm trying to do my job here ! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  And what do you think I'm doing ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it slips through his fingers so easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The formation broken, the animal strikes a big blow in the building to his right and he receives shards right in his abdomen. Driven by run-up, he slides several meters on the ground before finally crashing against a wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre ! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two screams in unison. Well, they can only agree in calling his first name, if it's not a miracle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up as he can. He must be deeply hurt, but they don't have time to worry about it. Fortunately, his composition is no longer just human, otherwise he would have ended up as a compote.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grits his teeth. The right side of his stomach. No organ affected but it's open. He feels it. He takes a deep breath and feels his anger grow even stronger when he discovers the azure gaze and the other forest resting on him with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Listen to me carefully. Both. We have to work as a team and I don't care if you like it or not. If you keep acting like this, then get out ! I would be better alone than with two assholes who prefer to hit each other rather than save a city !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His outspokenness shocked his two teammates. Good. A click. They have never done atrio group, he believes that it will never, never, never to be done again. He can go as a duet with the monegasque or the dutch, separately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been a while since the last time he teamed up with Max, although they have formed a good pair, with leaders preferring Alex's stability to his potency. He cannot blame them and generally being with Daniil helps him, the Russian helps him to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>stronger</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Charles is not in the same section as him so it's really rare for them to fight together but it has happened. The youngest has always had a calming effect on him, it's strange to think about it… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the leaders had the brilliant idea of making the three of them team-up. His two partners become in group ... an atomic bomb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They already wanted to kill each other - several times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without exaggeration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows he has to take control because they are too proud to listen to each other. He is a buffer between their two temperaments and he dislikes it. Frankly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I would continue to attack it so that it remains motionless. Charles and Max ... make a combination. Telekinesis over fire, do you understand the idea or you need me to draw you a picture ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two agree. Perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, not really perfect. He doesn’t feel good. Not good at all ... his eyesight is a bit blurry and he shakes his head to stay awake. His flow is flickering. The pain is strong, so strong that he feels the unconsciousness approaching like a welcoming shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bites his lip to blood, knowing that nothing will relieve this suffering, and makes his power sail to the creature who yells again but can no longer move, pierced by his current.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max takes a few steps back and his eyes light up, the blue looking much more intense as he collects debris on the ground, pieces of building and begins to aim at their target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles, to his right, but as far as possible, makes vague hand gestures, very brief, and the fragments ignite, lighting up his face and revealing a glowing reflection on his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burned alive, piece by piece, the monster screams and moans and tries to struggle but it is in vain. And soon, it has died in one last long rattle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles turns to him, a smile on his face, and Max does the same, a satisfied look in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You see, Pierre ! We succeeded despite everything, we ... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't hear the rest of the sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the incredulous eyes of Charles and Max, who seemed happy to be done with this ordeal, he collapses.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm posting this way too late to my likings (going back to training is really enjoyable 😊) but well I'm obligated to repost this chapter since it's starting the story ... the next part is coming soon promised !</p><p>tumblr : Laeana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Record n°10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Pıerre Gαslч</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plαce : </b>
  <em>Congregαtıon</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Teαm : </b>
  <em>ALPHA</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Poɯer : </b>
  <em>electrıcıtч seems to be αn αpproprıαted nαme. Hıs αbılıtч αlloɯs hım to ınterrαcıαl ɯıth some dαılч objects, hıs ınstαbılıtч hoɯever perplexes us ɯhen ıt comes αbout the meαsures to αpplч ɯıth the subject.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Formerlч ın the "WINGS" teαm, α lıkαble sɯıtch hαs been αpplıed to reestαblısh the bαlαnce. He then pαssed to the "ALPHA" teαm, ın ɯhıch he ɯαs before. Hıs entrч hαs been mαde lαter thαn the others members of the Congregαtıon, ɯhıch mαч explαın hıs lαck of control.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Actuαl teαmmαte : </b>
  <em>Dαnııl Kvчαt</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stαte : </b>
  <em>Alıve</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IN THE END - TOMMEE PROFITT</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 2. the truth is always closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He flutters his eyes. It's hard to wake up. The white walls almost blind him, too bright. Outside it is daylight. Either he slept very little or too much. He chases away bitter thoughts telling him that no one really cares anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pierre straightens up, his muscles are sore. His stomach wound was bandaged, but his healing was accelerated. It’s someone’s doing there. Lando ? Not impossible, he knows that he had lost a lot of blood and that his use of magic had exhausted his last resources.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs his phone which has been placed on his right, almost carelessly. Several messages, words from his friends, which have nothing to do with the so-called magic world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts his feet on the ground. Which is cold. It’s a welcome freshness, it’s almost too hot. He wonders what happened during his absence, because if they managed to defeat the beast, that doesn’t mean that the city has been saved so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up to find Charles at the door. This one throws himself on him, hugging him forcefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I was really scared !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Calm down, Charlie, calm down. I'm fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You didn't look like you were fine at the end of the fight. Max also felt bad. You have been unconscious for three days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Three days ?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets up and winces, feeling a slight tightness in his abdomen. The youngest's face immediately crumples and he almost rushes over to help him to sit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  And it was you who told me to stay calm ? Stay still, you haven't missed anything. Or almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Almost ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His partner gives him a dismayed look. A dozen scenarios immediately loom in his head and not the least. Anything could have happened and he was gone for three whole days damn it !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It's about Dan… iel. He left on a mission the day after our return, but he didn’t come back. Many people think that he ... that he is ... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Daniel ? Dead ? That’s not possible, he’s one of the most experienced, one of the best among us ! and he promised Max to always come back to him… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— There’s nothing left to pay for, let's just hope he comes back to us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre gets up again, Charles helps him, offers him support. They take a few steps, until he gets used to walk again and then he lets go. His partner's gaze always seems as fearful, as if he was afraid that he would break. He’s not be going to melt, he’s fine. He dispels his annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— They recovered the carcass of the thing we faced ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I ... I think so. Why ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes for a moment. Remembers details, passages. He would like to know if he hasn’t dreamed. This funny impression hasn’t left him even if he still doesn’t know what it means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Still in the lab I guess ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes of course. But, Pierre, you ... wait for me !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His walk is fast. Step by step. Charles finds it difficult to follow him and finally he is forced to stop when Sebastian calls him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left alone, he has a small smile. He prefers to deal with this without him. No matter what he’ll find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are two ways to come to the laboratory. By the door at the bottom, which allows you to enter directly into the room, or by the one at the top which, in fact, is only a gateway which allows you to have an overview, not to access to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes back to the top door when he realizes that his access has been prohibited. Several carcasses are stored but it doesn’t take long to find the one they have slaughtered and for a good reason, it is much larger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pierre contemplates the scales, the pupils still wide open, looking for a flaw, the slightest flaw which would testify to him that his simple impression was not one. He almost becomes discouraged when his gaze falls on its paws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end, no claw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anodyne but ... he’s almost sure that he could always detect two types of monsters. Those with and those without. Never the same behavior. He glances from left to right to make sure there is no one there before leaning over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way the creature was tilted allows him to dwell more on these kinds of details. It seems that it had claws but they were removed from it. Why do this ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steps back again. General view. So two types of monsters, two different behaviors, two different treatments also, apparently. The laboratory is cut in half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elements come together before his eyes. Pierre is not the most intelligent or the one with the best deduction spirit but he can take his time for a short moment. See the evidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost jumps. Panic. Because being caught in the act, he doesn't know if it can get him into big trouble or not. At best, he can pretend. He doesn’t know yet if he sees too far but ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniil offers him an amused smile before coming to lean against the barrier, just like him. He can never forget how nice the russian was to him and how much he helped him with his powers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— So you came here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I had something to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started digging together. He suspects it one way or another. It is deeper than what they suggest. His comrade knows something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I have doubts. On these creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Doubts ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— On the sender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their speech rate gradually changed into a whisper. Daniil seems very interested in his words and encourages him to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Lately, there were quite a few monsters and it seemed rather strange to me. Why did the activity accelerated ? And there, two categories of creatures. No coincidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It took you much less time than I thought ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This confession in a low voice shows him that his reasoning is correct. But it reminds him of two things too. He is in danger and if someone else understands what he has understood, he is probably screwed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What did you think ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I was sure you would realize it. Once out of the system, everything becomes easier to see. It's something they don't really care about, they think everything is perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's relief. This is what is so perceptible in the look and the voice of his interlocutor. Relief of not being alone anymore. And just as if Daniil had just heard his thoughts, he turns to him, knowingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Say, Pierre. Would you like to know the truth ?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i must admit I still don't know what kind of rythm I'll adopt for this story, ha. but, well, I wanted to post this chapter a little faster because the one just before has been a repost. i hope you enjoyed it, at least.</p><p>tumblr : Laeana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Record n°26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dαnııl Kvчαt </b>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plαce :</strong> <em>Congregαtıon </em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Teαm :</strong> <em>ALPHA </em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Poɯer :</strong> <em>α good control of grαvıtч. The subject seems to hαve verч stαble poɯers, ɯhıch mαч sometımes mıss of fırepoɯer.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He seems to hαve knoɯn some sɯıtch betɯeen the teαms "WINGS" αnd "APLHA", to fınαlч stαч ın thıs lαst. He's αt the Congregαtıon sınce чeαrs αnd do α sαtısfчıng ɯork.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Actuαl teαmmαte :</strong> <em>Pıerre Gαslч </em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Stαte :</strong> <em>Alıve</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SAVE THIS CITY - ZAYDE WOLF</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 3. loneliness all along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She smiles, her eyes carrying a soft glow, so soft, and her hand brushes his cheek tenderly. It still seems that she has a hard time leaving him on his own and her own irises are widening, tears fleeing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— That’s good, it's okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sobs blok his throat and he would like to say so many things at once and he can't. He is so, so weak … why is he so weak ?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Saving me was never your job after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is grabbed with force by those immense fangs. The beast seems delighted of his despair while his teeth pierce the fragile body, finally throwing it to the ground in a loud thud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Mom … mom !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crawls towards her, not even trusting his own body to get up. His vision is blurred by tears. Her face is intact but what about her trunk where are two gaping holes; it’s impossible she survived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monster gives him a last look, still expressionless, without any noise, it did none from the start, before turning on its heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Why ? Why, why ?! Kill me too ! Finish your work ! Come back ... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sobs are ravaging him as this thing continues on its way, its road, without paying more attention to him. He doesn't understand, he doesn't understand ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cry escapes him. A long cry against the sky and fate that seem so unfair. He still can't grasp what just happened, what he just lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max reopens his eyes from the scene to contemplate ... darkness. Everything is black, so black. He breathes deeply, trying to calm his halting breath. He's in his bedroom, it's okay. He is in his bedroom. Everything is fine. He feels the place next to him which has remained hopelessly empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five days. Three since they haven't heard from Daniel. Worry surrounds him, he hopes, he hopes not to have to lose another person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to kill Lewis Hamilton with his own hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because of him, he lost everything. He lost what was left of his family, of a normal life. Because of him, he is here. At the Congregation. The biggest superheroes organization in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't necessarily say he regrets being here, because he has learned to master his powers. But he would have dreamed of a normal life. No problem. Without extras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the same time, while living a normal life, he would never have met the people here. Lando, Alex, Pierre… even Charles. And above all, especially Daniel. The sun of his days. He has never felt better than by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max is summoned to Christian's office and he knows it means nothing good. He bites his lip, trying to cope with dignity, although fear makes his movements difficult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'm sorry, Max.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christian is turned toward the window, staring outward, as the huge glass pane he faces allows him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We followed the last radar tracks and how his watch reacted abnormally. It stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before leaving, each hero puts on his wrist this watch which controls their vital signs. If it stops it’s because ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Do you understand ? Its cessation can only mean one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— How-… How could it happened ? He was so strong, he was one of the best. After all he's survived, he can't just die like this ! Without glory, without great sacrifice …!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Maybe he did something, maybe he sacrificed himself to save you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He freezes when he hears these words. Doesn’t understand them immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— He cared so much about you. It was a mission that should have been done by you, it's his sacrifice, in a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But, but Daniel ... Daniel was ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I'm sorry, Max, Christian says gently, an ounce of empathy in his eyes. But it's the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max quickly leaves the room, almost running away from it. Running away from what he just learned. He can't believe it. It is only when he reaches the outside of the building that he drops to the ground, devastated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An harrowing cry comes out of his chest as tears roll down his cheeks and he can't believe it, can't believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel who yesterday was still smiling at him, joking about their missions, who yesterday was still putting his arm around his shoulders, keeping him close to him with tenderness. Daniel who protected him during their duets, his partner in crime, his lifelong comrade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel that he loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. No no no no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why is life so unfair to him ? What did he do for always losing everything like that ? He can't bear it, he can't think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two arms wrap around him and he quickly recognizes this sweet, almost comforting scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Come on, Max, we're going to bring you back inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't even have time to blink that they are already in a cozy little apartment that he knows to be Sebastian's. Teleportation. He never attains not to be surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the german ensures all their travels in all the cities of the world, having even managed to create a network allowing to use its powers without it being really in the center. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Do you want something to drink ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No, I ... I want advice. I want to know if this pain goes away one day, I want to understand ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But Lewis is not dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's just as if, you can't see him anymore, he became your enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older one raises an eyebrow but finally nods, head down. An era he never knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I won't say anything until I hear his explanations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Explanations ?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lewis is not the man you think he is, Max. He never does anything without having a good reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But he may have changed, he can-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No. I know very well that he would not have turned his back on the organization in which he spent so much time and the people he loved without having a goal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His protests die on his lips. Because it's impressive how much Sebastian seems to trust their enemy. His blue eyes radiate nostalgia, tenderness, something that has never gone out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'll simply wait. And it's infuriating but you have to do the same. Because hope remains and it is the only thing that can save us when we hit rock bottom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patience, wait. Max doesn't understand how. He realizes at this point how their situations are different because his comrade asks him to wait when there is no hope. Daniel is dead. He feels tears filling his eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Oh, Max ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man sighs softly and can't resist the urge to hug him. This contact brings him some comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is not so alone, but he really feels alone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wanted to post this wk but i didn't have time because of a bunch of unexpected and a little travel that proposed himself to me, here is the started of the chapters from Max pov's, and i'm back for this new part which, I hope, pleased you !</p><p>tumblr : laeana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mαx Verstαppen</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plαce :</strong> <em>Congregαtıon</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Teαm :</strong> <em>WINGS</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Poɯer :</strong> <em>mentαl poɯers relαtıng to telekınesıs, the subject hoɯever seems not to be steαdч, he mαч hαve not reαch чet hıs reαl potentıαl.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is αt the formαtıon center sınce hıs chıldhood, one of the most promısıng tαlent of the Congregαtıon. The reαlızed prophecч αnounces hım αs one of the greαtest heroes thαt the ɯorld hαs ever seen. Hıs αscent ın the "WINGS" teαm seems to be onlч the begınnıng.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Actuαl teαmmαte :</strong> <em>Alexαnder Albon</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Stαte :</strong> <em>Alıve</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DON'T MATTER - DERIK FEIN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 4. it's a lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Those aren’t monsters sent by Lewis. They created them. They manipulate their heroes from the start, making them obey their orders, blinded by their desire of doing good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It doesn't make any sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It maintains the illusion, hides the faults and those who know too much must disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre's eyes widen. Because according to what Daniil has just told him and what is happening at the moment, a person is disappearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I would like to tell you more but certainly not here. Wait a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, the russian leaves as quickly as he arrived. It went so fast and yet he didn't feel so surprised. He no longer believed in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— -erre ! Pierre !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes back to reality. Charles looks at him with concern. He smiled at him to avoid the questions, contenting himself with simple bogus excuses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sorry, I was lost in thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I saw that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What were you saying ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— They're gonna organize funeral for Daniel. Tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lowers his head, remembering Daniil's words, his request. He hasn't given him any answers yet, he doesn't know if it's really worthing it. He doesn’t know what he wants to do and if he is ready to put himself in danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— But they didn't even find his body ? And what did the research on his mission’s place give ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Well ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friend suddenly seems saddened and he must remember that Charles himself was designated to go there and had to tell what he found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— There was not much. Just ... just a lot of blood. And his bracelet. Nothing else. I didn't believe it but he is ... he is dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubs the back of the monegasque in comfort. He feels strangely stunned, as if detached. Is it because he can't realize what has happened ? Is it because he finds it hard to believe that someone as strong as Daniel perished like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cannot think that the australian is gone forever when he is still there. He faces however sorrow and mourning of the most terrible way, he doesn’t even want to see Max's state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An image stealthily crosses his mind. Pierre knows, knows that this is what awaits him if he is not discreet enough. Knowing that it may be the Congregation that killed Daniel makes him sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Will you be okay ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Will I be okay ? Are you kidding me, Pierre ? Daniel is dead ! One of our friends has just died, how can you be so detached ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles looks at him, eyes filled with tears, looking outraged, almost furious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How important was Daniel to you, Charlie ? It wasn't just a friend, was it ? Even if he went out with Max ...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniil's words ring in his head. Almost obsessive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Of course I care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— So why do you seem so little concerned ? Since the announcement was made, you ... you have ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, cutting off his partner clean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We'll stop the conversation there before you say something you may regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Regret ? That’s not the right word I think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I’m not feeling like talking about it, sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre ignores the shocked look of his interlocutor and flees with long strides from the room. He has never dodged a conversation as much as he does today, but he feels he could get used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels frankly lost because the reality he clung to for so long is falling apart right in front of him, as all the pieces of the puzzle come together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While all the elements he has ignored so far come back to his mind. He fought common sense for so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here, at the Congregation, the heroes came and went, like in a mill. Some people sometimes died, the worst thing was not always being able to put a face on the missing people. Too many people, not enough time. The only and the same cause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre painfully closes his eyes. He arrived here a little later than the others, spent more time in the other world than them. Kept friends and relatives who think he works. He couldn't have told them decently that he had become a superhero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Are you ok ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He straightens up when he hears the voice. He finds Lando in front of him who seems to hesitate to advance towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes, I was just ... deep in thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needs to improve on making excuses because twice the same, that’s a big no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh. I thought you were fainting. I just had the thought you were a little bit too heavy for me to carry you to the infirmary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Do you know that your value is not determined by your power?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He means that. He wants to say it because he knows what it’s like to feel less useful than others, to be frustrated and being unable to do what you want. He knows all about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I don’t see what you're talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The british has his shoulders down, almost discouraged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You help us a lot, you are precious to us every day, that's what I meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But I can only heal you, I can't help you, I can't-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Excuse me ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban appears at the end of the corridor, slightly taller than them. He smiles at his compatriot. He always appreciated him, their rare missions together were successful before he changed of team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He understands the problem almost immediately. Esteban was Daniel's teammate; so there is no one left with whom to go on a mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre, the managers asked me to tell you the schedules have been shifted. You are leaving with me in three days instead of going with Daniil Kvyat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is it a good thing or a bad thing ? Pierre cannot decide. He still has a choice to make and time is always running too fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s afraid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not necessarily for him, although he would like to be able to continue to live with no one constantly trying to kill him, but also for his loved ones. He doesn’t want to inflict mourning, sorrow, misunderstanding on them… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— So the shifts have been changed ? And we go back to the good old days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban looks at him for a moment, in silence, as having something in mind, a much cooler and more detached attitude, before a big smile comes to tint his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yeah, sure.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes, well, i'm not gonna say anything on the choices that have been made here. ouch. But, else, Pierre is opening his eyes on what could have been a whole life's lie...</p><p>tumblr : Laeana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 5. who i am?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Max can't say he's used to it because it's not true. No matter how many days have passed, how many times the sun has risen at his window and set, his grief isn’t over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s too fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nightmares constantly harass him and he sees details scrolling, more and more details that he sometimes forgot. But the more the scene becomes precise, the more his discomfort increases. To see his mother die again and again and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before, Daniel's presence acted as a tranquiliser. The older man always knew what to do to help him. It was enough for him to take refuge in his arms to feel better, to feel safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heck, it hurts to put all these verbs in the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels sick. To make the funeral of a body which has not even returned makes his grief only heavier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard, listened to reports from those who had gone to his boyfriend's mission site. Saw the photos and looked over each plot of the terrain. He kept a straight face all along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Collapsing later, out of sight is much more worthy of him. He cannot afford to be so weak. He's strong, he's one of the strongest heroes in the world damn it !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max tries to erase the last few years which have been paradisiacal. All these moments they spent together, alone. These secret meetings, which Daniel always managed to organize in one way or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether by organizing a picnic on the roof of a building or by successfully using the teleportation system to take them in front of paradisiacal landscapes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to say that they have experienced everything, except that this is not the case. And it kills him to end their relationship already. He ... he feels such a void in him and he doesn't understand how to fill it. He desperately needs to fill it in some way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hatred burns, under. There are embers left but it is covered by a veil of sadness at the time. He knows he has to wait until the pain turns to something else. In strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never has patience. He can’t just advance. He can’t just say goodbye so quickly to the person he loved more than anything and who loved him as no one had ever done before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max really believed in happy endings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chokes on his own sobs. The tears on his cheeks made furrows. He wipes his eyes hard, rubs them until he sees stars. Exploded eyes, puffy of all the water he got rid of. He never cried so much, not even when his mother died and yet he poured salt at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to change his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Occasionally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe, after all, Daniel could have- ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head. No. He doesn't want false hopes. He saw the pictures. Pools of blood on the ground. Litres and litres. Lando was formal about the chances of survival by having lost so much. None.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must go on a mission. He has to do something during the next days, anything, or he could go crazy. Can’t bear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also didn't say goodbye to him. He couldn't hug him one last time. It stays in his throat. A weight that never goes away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max ? I'm sorry to ask you that but-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex in the half-open door looks at him with a pout. He shakes his head because he knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heroes can't take break - the world needs them ! - and he has already been absent for too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We need to go on a mission? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Christian said he agreed to give you more time but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But the longer I stay here, the more likely the world is to burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max blows these words. He knows it. He knows everything about the Congregation, he grew up in it. He is surely one of those who knows the most about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— When do we need to leave ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— As soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— So now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex answers nothing but he does not think less. Here they are heading to the transfer room when two seconds ago he was crying over his despair. Life has funny ways to surprise him. He draws an ironic smile from this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian is sitting in the room, on a desk chair, several documents in his hand. He looks tired but welcomes them with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Aren't we using the Hearts system today?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No, we have to save it a bit so I will send you directly. Do you have your bracelets ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max takes one and wraps it around his wrist. The interface lights up with a small *ding* and the logo of their team is displayed. “WINGS”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lots and lots of memories appear before his eyes at this precise moment. He stayed for years and years at the training center, the leaders wanted to keep him warm, to prevent him from being injured given his potential.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did his first missions alongside Carlos before being moved and becoming Daniel’s partner. They spent a lot of time while being a team, he enjoyed every moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Daniel was moved to the “LOZENGE” team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it has been so many unforgettable days. So much time fighting side by side, protecting each other. In the end, to this team, he gives memories of the beginning of a relationship, of embers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That will never reignites again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sorry. Sorry, I ... I just ... Let's go ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The concern is on his again. Max composes a straight face. Gritting his teeth. Breathing deeply. In one blink, they are elsewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Close to Florence, very close. The monster in front of them has not had time to enter the city, they are on its path. He sees the creature and immediately sees red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like an instinct. His entrails are on fire. The air around him is unbreathable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t answer calls from his partner and rushes towards the beast. With a gesture, he makes it fly and land violently on the ground. Behind him, Alex runs, looking for a way to help him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His companion ends up opting to keep it on the ground and pushes his power, keeps it prisoner. Creation of a barrier. But it’s useless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is no longer himself. Probably he shouldn't be doing these things but all of his feelings are pouring in and he is in so much pain. His pain is so present, his distress even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <b>Die.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beast suffocates and moans and struggles in vain to end up not moving. The backlash causes him to fall to the ground. His legs are weak. He breathes slowly, bit by bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max looks at his hands without believing it. Without even understanding his own actions. What did he just do ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They told him that a great destiny awaited him, they told him that he was one of the strongest heroes in the world, they told him that his powers would develop as they went along and that nothing could stop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what kind of person did they create?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I need you to bring us back Seb. The monster ? We ... well Max took care of it. I think we have things waiting for us when we get back. It’s complicated. Yes thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his right, Alex engaged the communicator to bring them home, well, to the Congregation. It’s his home in a way. He’s nothing outside, he’s nothing now he has lost Daniel and that scares him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is afraid of himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Max's power is developping more and more but that's not something reassuring him, on the contrary ... mourning weights on him too much for him to be at ease with everything that's happening to him. What do you think of this chapter ?</p><p>Tumblr : Laeana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 6. las vegas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— People who apparently give information to the Lewis team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Was that the mission at first ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre frowns because, clearly, it doesn't mean anything to him. Something is wrong and with all that he has discovered, he’s almost convinced that the fact they are here is not a good thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No. They changed the plans. We’ll be staying in a hotel and we’ll have to infiltrate the casino. It’s planned to meet the members of the “ARROW” team every two days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— As a ... precaution ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban nods but wiggles slightly, also seeming uncomfortable with what he spits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Why us ? ends up adding the other french. For this kind of mission, someone like Charles would have been better …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is sulking at this proposal. My god he imagines the monegasque in the midst of tuned people, games, in a suit a little too expensive. Elegant, provocative. The vision leaves him a warmth in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultimately, and facing his teammate, he simply shrugs, as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We should content with what we have ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— So we go there as a “ALPHA” or “LOZENGE” team ? It’s confusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lozenge, I guess ... did you check your communicator ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre glances at the bracelet to see a small yellow diamond displayed on it. Well, that answers his questions at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— How are they going to ... fill the hole ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— They didn't tell me anything, just asked to get you back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, so simple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But while he adjusts his tie, he grumbles. This costume weighs almost too heavy on his skin. Luxury apartment. He has never felt so out of place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh, ooooooh. It really suits you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both are wearing black suits. Very fitting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I don’t think so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely has time to blink when Esteban takes a picture of him, saving the moment for later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What- ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I'm sure it might interest someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pierre, Esteban, can you hear me ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their bracelets vibrate and George's face appears, projected. Valtteri is visible not far behind him. The “ARROW” team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes. We're about to go to the casino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine. According to the informations we have, the contacts are probably former heroes of the Congregation. We don’t know yet who and you have known them very little but the advantage is that they haven’t known you either. So spot for the moment, look for suspicious movements and don't ruin your cover.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and his partner exchange a look, it's not surprising. From what they heard, Lewis, on his way out, had taken several people with him. He had studied the portraits of former agents at the very beginning of his training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Esteban, we'll finish this conversation later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His french compatriot seems to want to say something but at the exact same time they enter the room. A classic casino. Pierre has already been there several times, but the fact they are in Las Vegas only makes the situation more eccentric. Or anxious, according to everyone's opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You know how to play ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's a pleasure to be here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The youngest looks over the moon. He raises an eyebrow when he sees him going to a poker table. Do they even have the funds to do that ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settles down near the bar, watching from afar his comrade playing games. He looks good too. Unbelievable, he would never have suspected that of him but at the moment he understands that nothing is as it seems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just to see the Congregation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Barely arrived and already at the bar ? The evening may be long, boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's not like I find it scary that you have watched my every move since I came in, boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre turns around, retrieving a cocktail in hand, to find a fairly tall, blond man, well dressed and yet looking quite relaxed. Attractive. His interlocutor smiled at him, revealing a row of white teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nico Hulkenberg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pierre ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only takes him half a second to find a parade and grab the hand that is offered to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Leclerc. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A lovely name for a lovely person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Come on, you're not treaking anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He runs his fingers along his crystal glass. He was kind of lucky. He found what they were looking for from the start. To know if he really wants to denounce what is happening here ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s in his soul and conscience. What he will choose to do, the side where he will line up, and it may not be too bad that the decision comes as quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tell me, Pierre, what are you doing around ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Well, I accompany a friend whose passion is apparently in gambling, which is quite logical since we are in Las Vegas, and while waiting I am bored firm, and you ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mmh. Here for business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre takes a sip slowly, aware of the look on him. He was never a very good seducer but it’s not important. He puts himself in the shoes of the character he is supposed to embody. He may well let the influence of Charles rub off a little on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— And can I ask what kind of business ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don’t think so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pouts, leaning more on his forearms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Too bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico swallows. He packs up his disgust and clumsiness. My god, why should he do this ? Why did the Congregation not simply send Charles, it would have made him vacation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He misses Daniil. He would have been a real support instead of his current teammate who is a real ghost when he needs him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'll try not to be too disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His interlocutor drops on the stool next to him before sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Are you sure you're only here to accompany a friend ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre flies eyelashes almost innocently. He didn't go all the way to get exposed, oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre ! Pierre, I won the jackpot, haha !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban arrives at them with a big smile on his face and it’s his turn to sigh because his partner may be ruining everything he has been trying to do for several long minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oops, I think that’s the signal for me to eclipse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico smirks and kisses his cheek, to better slip into his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Come to see me if you wish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathe deeply, feeling lighter as their target moves away. A small piece of paper was slipped into his hand. A room number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Damn it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre lets his head fall between his arms. He needs to calm down. It was high intensity and he hopes Charles never hears about it or pays for the jealousy afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Who was that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What was that rather, Este ? You were supposed to collect info not go play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I would point out that one doesn’t exclude the other. Have you been approached ? Did he come to flirt with you ? I told you this suit looks good on you !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders for a moment if Esteban simulates his ignorance but he can scrutinize the brown eyes that face him, he finds no lie. He resigns himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yeah, well … it was embarrassing. I wanted you to get me out of there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mr. Stroll ? You forgot your winnings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His teammate recovers them as if nothing had happened and he believes he has never seen so much money at once. Then he tilts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Stroll ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Here, I'm Lance Stroll. I borrowed his identity from him, I hope he won't hold it against me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I ... don't even know what to say at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Come on, we can have a little fun. For once we go on a special mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— For once you are on a special mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban glares at him and he shrugs. They spend the rest of the evening looking for more information, but find nothing more than the interview he had with Nico Hulkenberg.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pierre is grappling with Nico, still unsure when it comes about the side he should chose, while a certain ... let's say, seduction game installs itself bewteen them. What do you expect for the next part ?</p><p>tumblr : laeana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Report n°27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Nıco Hulkenberg </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TRAITOR</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Has been in the "LOZENGE" team.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>During the Escape, the subject followed Lewis Hamilton. He therefore moved over to the enemy's side.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>State : <em>Wanted dead or alive</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LOVE SONGS DRUG SONGS - X AMBASSADORS</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 7. he's still there, somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— I have rarely seen this. It's impressive. Your curves are impressive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max frowns. If we could get this needle out of his body, he would be much better already. But Lando must take his measurements, accompanied by Marko who checks the smallest details.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Your powers have grown. Again. Your telekinesis has split ... into something else. Very powerful psychic powers, it's hard to say how much but ... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando stands on his side, biting his lip, as if not wanting to be here. The laboratory rather than the infirmary. Far from Marko's perverse enthusiasm for his powers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I’ll write an immediate report. You have the day off today but you should quickly return to a hundred percent of your capacity, it was only a little slack from the first use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>New powers were… new hours of simulation, new tests at the training center… only things he would rather do without. Now and forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The needles are withdrawn, he’s again free to get up and get out of this room that suffocates him. So much the better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Maxy ? What was that ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Don't call me like that !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only person who could call him that way is no longer of this world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the disconcerted face of his comrade, he feels mortified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sorry, Lando, sorry, I don't ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I know. I'm sorry for what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You couldn't help it … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando approaches him and hugs him. They stay in this position for a moment. His heart still aches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Apparently I have to lose someone for my powers to be revealed. Great, isn’t it ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stop this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His comrade taps his arm and he laughs softly. The atmosphere finally subsides. He's having a hard time managing the changes that fall on him, just like that. He would rather get out of it, not be so clumsy with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Is the “RED” team here ? Frankly I would like to train and I think Charles would be a good option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's rather that you love winning against him, mutters the youngest, shaking his head. No, they aren’t there. Otherwise I would be with Carlos, not with you, you idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Calm down a little. It's not my fault if your boyfriend is on a mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— He's not my boyfriend and you can speak well, you-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando freezes. He also freezes. Eyes widen, shaking lips. The subject is delicate. He knows what words were going to cross his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are the same when it comes to Daniel.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, if he's really honest, he heard those words being spoken. He heard the exact thoughts of his companion at that time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It doesn’t matter. It's not your fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— This is the second time you're saying it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando seems pained. Undecided on what to say. He takes a deep breath, swallows a breath of fresh air, trying to ignore the shipwreck in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He prefers to stop thinking of Daniel because thinking about him is plunging each time into an overly painful cycle of moments and memories that pass and pass again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Which teams are on mission ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Almost all I think. “ALPHA” isn’t, if I remember correctly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pierre ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No ... the teams have been shifted so that ... so that Esteban doesn’t leave alone. He's in Las Vegas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I'm not made of glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His assertion is almost harsh. He didn’t break. Blue eyes immersed in the brown ones of the british, with a certain pride appearing there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Say, Lando, don't you want to go on a mission with me ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— W-What ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The surprise expression makes him smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'm leaving tomorrow but I'm not gonna do something too dangerous, I want to try these new powers. You could travel around, it's been a long time since your former team was dissolved ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Too long. Even if I'm not sure I'm the best fit to accompany you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Honestly, if I could, I would go alone. So I might as well go with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's sweet of you ... I think ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their steps lead them to the board room, where most of the missions are chosen when they aren’t assigned directly by the leaders. They greet Daniil in the middle of a phone discussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes, no, Romain. This is what I wanted to talk about. Are you sure ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The russian quickly disappears from the room after seeing them arrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Lando exchange a look, intrigued. Before turning to the console, not their business after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Capture of a target ? It doesn't look too bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nothing related to Lewis Hamilton, it impresses me, Max.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugs. Almost disgusted at the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Illicit trafficking. Apparently ... drugs. It's okay with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— If it suits you, it suits me you know. I don't care a bit, it's you who takes me with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— True, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or something like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His partner now offers him a smirk, the air of saying that he has seen worse. He ends up carefully validating the prescription, filling their names in the frame at the top right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— A team name ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Given our legendary creativity ... no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not false. They will only have to take one of the teams temporarily available. Neither of them really cares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen displays a simple validation and here they are packing their bags for tomorrow. A new mission, new objectives, nothing that seems very complicated. From what they saw at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They separate with a handshake and a smile and Max tries not to think too much about the result. Try not to project himself too much into the future, not to spoil the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because at the end of the day, it's always the same empty apartment waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he's still so alone.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit more of Lando's implication ... who's going on a mission with Max. The developments of Max's powers are watched and they are going on what seems to be a mission without a big fight, for once. Your thoughts ?</p><p>tumblr : laeana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Report n°4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lαndo Norrıs </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plαce : </b>
  <em>Congregαtıon</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Teαm :</b>
  <em> /</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Poɯer : </b>
  <em>cαpαcıtч to heαl the ɯounds untıl α certαın extreme. For the more severe ınjurıes, the subject ɯıll not αlɯαчs be αble to mαke them dısαppeαr but ɯould αt leαst be αble to fαsten the heαlıng.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After gettıng out of the formαtıon center, he ıntegrαtes the "ORANGE" teαm, ɯıth <strong>CARLOS SAINZ</strong> αs hıs teαmmαte but thıs one ıs then dıssolved. Sınce then, he dıdn't joın αnч other mıssıons, αnd stαчed ın the medıcαl brαnch of the Congregαtıon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Actuαl teαmmαte : </b>
  <em>/</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stαte : </b>
  <em>Alıve</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I BET MY LIFE - IMAGINE DRAGONS</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 8. good evening!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pierre puts on his suit for the second time in a row, second evening in a row. He still doesn't like it as much, but he doesn't complain about it. He knows how to adapt himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yesterday's suit was fine on you, but without a tie it's even better. I never thought you were so good at dressing !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stop with your compliments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He adjusts his jacket, reviewing the program for his evening. Simple. Go to the casino, if Nico wasn’t there and nothing happened, he would go to his room. All this in a schedule from 11 p.m. to 3 a.m., to prevent it from being too complicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are meeting the “ARROW” team tomorrow at 10am. He still has time to choose. He doesn't want to take the lead, just ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Are you going back to the tables ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And you at the bar ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unspoken glances. Almost lazy. Same genre, same style, same energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pay attention to your pretty molded ass !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes. Esteban laughs, almost laughed. They are separating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits back on his stool, orders a cocktail again. He doesn’t often have the opportunity to be in such a majestic place, which breathes so much money and wealth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is clearly not the worst, he is just out of place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spends the evening spying on people without seeing anything more. After a while, past midnight, he sighs. He sends a brief message to his teammate to let him know that he’s coming back to their apartment but takes a different route.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air is almost hot on his skin. He takes off his jacket and holds it on one of his shoulders. The address on his phone. He doesn't have to walk long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbs via the elevator in search of suite number 6. The corridor seems almost too short. He knocks on the door. His hands are sweaty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers the call he spent this afternoon with Charles, the feelings that crossed his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— If I do something dangerous ? And you in Munich ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— There are several ... let's say bad guys around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bad guys ? Bad guys !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre lets himself fall back onto the bed, rolling slightly to replace himself on his stomach. The Monegasque smiles at him from the video call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'm worried about you, I don't know much about what you're doing ... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— He says. You avoided the subject from the start. Bad guys don't explain everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You’re in Vegas ! Who knows what could happen to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's just a tracking mission, nothing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hides the part involving seduction far, very far from his friend. That’s not like he would prostitute himself to gain information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pay attention to yourself, okay ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles flaps his eyelashes, looking at him with such tenderness that he is almost speechless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Y-Yes. You too, Charlie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little bits of everyday life. He sometimes wonders what he’s doing here in this mess. He couldn’t have entered the Congregation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when Charles passed through the gates ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend was so enthusiastic about joining a real organization, being part of a team. He couldn't abandon him, leave him alone. Sometimes he wonders if he’s the only one to feel that, to be so attached to the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door in front of him opens, revealing Nico in light clothes. Black shorts, fully open white shirt. He allows himself to detail it from top to bottom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I didn't expect you that early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t answer, offers an almost disdainful look to the older man before pushing him inside with one hand. He takes a few steps in the enclosure, details the huge picture window, the kitchen open to the living room in cream tones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, he hears the door close. Two arms wrap around his waist. Is he really going to have a quickie now ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mouth of his host melts on his. Hungry. Their tongues meet and he feels his back meet the hard surface of the kitchen bar. It's cold. The atmosphere in the room heats up quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He runs his hands over his companion's chest, a moanhim escapes when a leg presses between his thighs. There is a gleam that shines in Nico's eyes. Hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lands on the bed so easily that he wonders if he hasn't imagined that gleam. It especially reminds him of evenings and evenings, with others, to imagine sharing this moment with someone special.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Nico has time to get rid of their underwear, his phone rings and he freezes when he sees the name before quickly disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left alone in the large room, he raised an eyebrow. He takes a deep breath, before following him. Because it can be important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing the name, a brief smile appears on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes, no, Lewis ! I made sure of the transaction correctly. I'm doing the best I can, okay ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallows. Everything is confirmed now. His actions become clearer and he leans against the wall, letting the cold frame against his back refresh his ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listens to the end of the conversation, running a hand over his face, before deciding to leave his hiding place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nico ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pierre ? What were you doing behind this wall ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aren't you gonna tell me you never suspected anything at all ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees the fist of his host clench and strange lights begin to crackle there. He raises both hands in the air, hoping to ease the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Wait, wait, I'm not evil, I swear to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And what do you want to me, to us, Pierre Leclerc, if it's your real name?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— How I wish it was, he mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre shakes his head quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You're an emissary from Lewis, right ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A friend, not an emissary. You’re sinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Daniil told me everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico's air softened a little at this mention. The atmosphere, which had grown considerably, seems to be also relaxing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You must leave this place, you must stop passing informations here at least. The Congregation knows for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Shit. How did they find out ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don’t know. I was sent here to find you, you should change your location now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His companion nods and begins to stuff stuff into a bag, sending a message in passing. He watches him do it with the certainty of being on the right side of the fence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Thank you, Pierre, your help is precious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I do what’s right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Can I have a goodbye kiss at least ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs at Nico's pitiful face and presses a brief touch on his cheek. Three hours minus 5 is displayed on his watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We'll contact you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I'll wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchange a last glance before separating, taking different directions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he returns to his hotel room, Esteban is already asleep. He is thrilled with the evening and drops onto the bed with some relief.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well, hm, Pierre has went far but succeed in obtaining his informations and finally made the choice to side with Lewis, good choice ? Some moments spent between Pierre and Charles slipped there too, obviously Piarles will end up happening ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 9. drugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Max puts his suitcase in his room with a satisfied little smile. It's comfortable, just what they need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh. Ooooh ! They have improved since the last time I went on a mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This comment makes him happy, comforts him in the idea that Lando needed to get around a bit. Being here is not bad at all. A town on the French Riviera in the south of France. Hotel right in front of the beach that you have to walk along to get into town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It's a great place. What exactly are we gonna have to do there ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Find info first, there are a few bars where major money transactions have been spotted. We investigate, we find the head and mission finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Simple but I think I'm going to prefer monsters ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We're going out tonight, make a minimum of clothing effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando nudges him and he makes fun of this gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening doesn’t seem to come quickly enough, he is eager to delve into the mission at best, to let himself slip into a role.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To no longer be himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also wants to break all these stereotypes which categorized him as someone who hadn’t enough sharpness to do anything else than fighting. He wants to be better than Charles, he wants to be better than everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You don't want to shave that ... mustache or whatever you call it ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hmm ... no. Don't be jealous of being beardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You just got lazy, right ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignores the remark and off they go. A gentle wind blows and they walk under the neon lights of the street lamps. Almost full moon, sounds of waves crashing under the sand in the distance, almost drowned by the one made by the crowd, the animation of a city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk for a while side by side, strolling through the night market. Several choices of bars are available to them but only two are indicated as being the hideout of their trafficker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few narrow streets, they come out on a larger descending avenue. They settle in a bar on the corner, watching the road and behind the barely visible beach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Do you think we're going to find what we're looking for ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Never go defeatist, Dodo, it's a rule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Don't call me like that. Never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Relax … for once that our purchases are paid by the Congregation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando laughs while recovering the mojito which he ordered then launches a malicious glance to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— There are a lot of beautiful people here, girls and boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max rolls his eyes. It’s not possible. He no longer wants to engage in any love life. Not now. Maybe later but ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Are you gonna flirt ? Are you sure ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I am not in any relationship technically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mimes quotes when he hears the last word. He isn’t sufficiently aware of what is going on between his companion and Carlos to be able to judge. This doesn’t prevent him from giving his opinion, in the name of their friendship, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice rises and he spots, at the front, a group of friends who seems to have started karaoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Do you want to sing ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head to the asked question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I think I'll go dance a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I'm not holding you back anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando empties his glass in one go and steps into the middle of the crowd. Lando is twenty years old, he remembers when he sees his face relax and light up when he is closer to the concerns of young people his age. Lando is twenty years old and he shouldn’t be in the Congregation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he remembers that he is only twenty-two years old and that, in any case, he’s not so old either. It's something he always avoids thinking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because that’s again coming back to the same spiral of thoughts and the same reflections on the fact that he no longer has anything outside the Congregation. That his fragile existence rests on the fact that he is a hero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world doesn't really need him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, at the same time, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world needs him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes and no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All or nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max lets his gaze dawdles on the crowd, seated at a table, in front of an empty glass. For his part, he only took a glass of water. He doesn't need more, he wants to stay focused and deal with all eventualities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always feels tired. Not 100%, despite what Marko was able to assure him. A shiver runs through him. For a moment, across the moving world, he thinks to see very recognizable brown curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next second, they disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubs his eyes vigorously, convinced that his mind imagines things. He has been in denial for so long that he almost thinks he sees Daniel wherever he goes. Then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The deep voice and the pale complexion of Charles who described the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando's trembling hands as he presented his report.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apologies from Christian who almost seemed to pity him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nails dig into his arm and he comes back to him completely. He knows he can't afford to wander any further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A glass is placed under his nose and he quickly looks up, dazed. A man stands there, about his age, with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Can I buy you a drink ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It depends on what you plan to do next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger laughs before taking a seat in front of him and he vaguely wonders if he doesn't understand the fact that he doesn't want to be disturbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— As miserable as this approach seems, you have pretty eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And as nasty as it can be, you spoil my view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ouch. You're not interested ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— By what ? By you, or by the glass you’re offering me ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not friendly but has no reason to be. He doesn't want to seduce, he doesn't want to be seduced. He wants to be left alone and he wants to be able to finish this mission without being crudely approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Both ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His so little amused air softens when the face of his interlocutor breaks down. He sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ok, okay, I accept your drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— We are making progress, we are making progress ! It’s a Monaco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max can smell the beer coming from the drink and takes a long sip. His gaze continues to run through the crowd but his table mate doesn’t mind it, peeping without stopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finishes his drink, Lando still hasn't returned. That worries him a little. He would feel bad if something happened to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to get up but his legs give way beneath him. His eyes are wide. His body is weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Finally ! I thought it would never end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His interlocutor gets up from his chair and looks at him with a contemptuous smile on his lips. Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I gave you a bit of my special. It won't do much for you, except that you will quickly fall apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got caught like a beginner. He would like to shout his frustration but his mouth is furred, he can no longer make the slightest sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to back away but only stumbles, his arm immediately giving way beneath his weight when he tries to use it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh and of course ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trafficker, because of course it’s him, leans towards him so easily and presses a bracelet around his wrist. A power deactivator. He growls weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'm still are careful with dogs like you. We never know what kind of abilities you have, I don't want to put my life in danger !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes close. He struggles to reopen them as much as possible but does not succeed. His whole body sags and he sinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's so fucked up. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay, then, an easy and calm mission as I promised ? nah, joking of course. It's always in the moments where you lay your guard down that the worst happen and the worst for Max is to be kidnap, even though his teammate is supposed to only be a few meters away ... what's going to happen to him ?</p><p>I can also add some little details, like saying the place I describe is actually where I spent a lot of my summer vacations ... x)  </p><p>tumblr : laeana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 10. not enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>More days have passed but they have found nothing. It’s clear that the information given has not been verified before. Hearing this makes him very happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hasn't failed and no one suspects him, though ... though Esteban glares at him, mischievous smiles. He feels it badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok, he may have started some light, slight foreplay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that it concerns his teammate of one mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that it concerns Charles either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I think it's time to pack up, announces George as he makes the final checks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Finally ! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You stayed for what, a week ? You complain a lot, Esteban.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His partner glares at the “ARROW” team while Valtteri takes care of the final preparations. After that, in one blink, they returned to the transfer room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pierre has a strange impression. Did they change spots or is it just him ? What he means by that is that teleportation only involves a change of place but Esteban is now before him as if ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other french collapsed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushes towards him and that's where he sees it. An arrow is stuck in his chest. His eyes widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Where's Lando ?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears George's scream in the background but is centered on the wounded man who looks at him attentively, a trickle of blood in the hollow of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— They ... they were targeting you so I preferred that ... that the arrow arrives there ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban points his abdomen, his left side, where the weapon is sunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Rather than it gets there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The youngest points to Pierre's heart before his eyes close. He has trouble understanding what just happened, cannot believe that his friend has just sacrificed himself for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, a miracle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando appears in the room, confused air, dark circles under the eyes, disheveled appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— W-What but I was with Max and I ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lando, please !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The newcomer doesn’t hesitate a second and begins to deal with the injury. He steps back, gets up. Esteban's blood on him. Sebastian puts a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You should go to rest, the rest should be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— How did you manage to bring Lando back here ? I thought he was on a mission?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— We had the coordinates of his bracelet, I made with it. The thing that worries me now is that ... looking in the database, Max's looks scrambled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Scrambled like ... dead or ...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— As if something is preventing the signal from getting through. Go to rest now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ends up nodding because he doesn't have much else to do. Because he’s not useful, cannot help to the treatments offered to Esteban so he just withdraws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniil is waiting for him at the entrance of his apartment and he wants to bang his head against the wall. His comrade's serious expression doesn’t look too good and he just wants to go to bed to hibernate for ten years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What is happening ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I couldn't decently talk to you about it at the base so I preferred coming to your house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Who says they don't have mikes ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still opens his door. The Russian shakes his head from left to right. He raises an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— They certainly did. But during one of your training sessions, you burnt all the electronic equipment present in your home, including the said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These long sessions between the two of them where he learned how to master his powers more clearly, because he was never a prodigy like Max nor a perfectionist like Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Are they the one who sent the arrow ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What do you think about it ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre looks down, bites his lip. He would like to be wrong and yet he just follows what has been revealed to him before and it revolts him, and it hurts him. His ideals are still far too high for reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes. Because the Congregation doesn’t watch enough those who are marginalized and for those too much under the spotlights, they eliminate them. Conclusion, we are not important enough to deserve such a smokescreen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You’ll learn that nothing is all black or all white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits on his sofa, Daniil takes a seat in front of him, as usual. Same path ? Same way ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I was also endangered. They are wary of those who join them, you need more to prove that you are one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meanwhile, Esteban is between life and death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Don't hold it against Lewis, it's not his fault. His major problem is that he has no allies but only friends. He cannot give them orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it's really his fault if Esteban was injured. Because he was undecided on his choices, they wanted to silence him. He doesn't know what to think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of the clans are the right ones, but he already has made his choice. Perhaps when it comes to his ethics, it’s better to be over there rather than here ... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— So, the world is made dependent on the Congregation which saves them, and then ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— The Congregation is on the top of the world. No one can revolt against such firepower anyway and it trains its soldiers too well for them to see evil. You just have to see Max.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Max was raised in it. He has lost everything and he holds Lewis responsible. We don't know if it's true or not, we would have to find the original creature for that. We are as much at 50/50 motivation level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His interlocutor gives him a sidelong glance but finds nothing wrong. It’s simply the truth, they at least agree on this point. He lets his thoughts drift onto another subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What about Daniel ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I’m not aware of a reason why the Congregation could hold a grudge against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he really is dead ? He still has a hard time believing it because it was so sudden that it almost seemed to be fake, an excuse. Get used to it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— And what should I do to prove I switch sides ?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pierre engaged himself in a dangerous play, where one blunder can be deadly. Esteban accorded him a break but how long will it last ? Is he really making the right choice while wanting to join Lewis at any cost ?</p><p>tumblr : laeana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Record n°31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Estebαn Ocon </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plαce :</strong> <em>Congregαtıon </em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Teαm :</strong> <em>LOZENGE </em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Poɯer :</strong> <em>Weαpon summonıng. The subject doesn't seem to hαve lımıts ɯhen ıt comes αbout the tчpe, hoɯever too mαnч αt once costs hım too much energч thαt cαn leαd to hıs deαth. Pursuıt of the studч necessαrч. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He ɯent through α teαm sɯαp recentlч αfter one чeαr of ınαctıvıtч; for noɯ, gıven to the shıfts, he doesn't hαve α permαnent teαmmαte αnчmore. Thıs ıs α mαtter ɯe'll αttend soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Actuαl teαmmαte : / </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Stαte :</strong> <em>Stαble</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OUR GENERATION - EVERYONE YOU KNOW</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 11. deserted warehouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Max wakes up several times. He is tied to a chair. Totally stoned. He barely distinguishes the sounds and goes back to sleep far too much for his taste. He's cold too. He lacks clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flutter, he has trouble getting used to the light that barely filters. He's in a dirty warehouse and the stranger is still there. He does not really distinguish his actions but he still feels the needle sink into his veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, at one point, he no longer sees the light, he no longer knows where he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blindfold has been put over his eyes and he has no idea of hours and days. He could have been there for weeks or just hours and it would be the same for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s afraid of what can happen to him. He has not felt his powers for too long and this emptiness inside him wears him out and exhausts him. He can’t bear it. He always had his abilities with him, in the hardest times, he found it difficult to accept this loss. Even if it’s only temporary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s alone with himself, almost thinks he's becoming crazy. He’s afraid of this moment, he’s afraid of loneliness and he’s afraid of staying in this state. To be confronted with everything he has concealed before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like Daniel's death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially Daniel’s death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still wakes up, even if he isn’t sure he has slept because he isn’t sure of anything. His senses are blurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that's where he hears it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a fight, next to him. He hears the sounds of footsteps and running, the screams and groans and more than anything this smell of blood and death that reaches his nose is almost unbearable. Have someone found him ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly becomes disillusioned. Most of the codes of the Congregation apply capture and not execution. Especially when it comes to human beings, but he can’t denied that someone else is here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels this presence, without feeling really disturbed. It’s difficult to be more disturbed by it than the one of his kidnapper. Who is this person ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a vague hope and then also remembers that this isn’t his type. Daniel is many things but certainly not an assassin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts evaporate as he sinks into unconsciousness again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Max wakes up, he’s on the ground, the blindfold has been removed from his eyes and he has found clothes. He gets up, a little groggy. Crosses the warehouse in one glance and realizes the carnage in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the enemies, including the trafficker, are lying on the ground, bathed in their own blood, dead. Most have their throats cut. The person who did this seems to have used a knife, or a sword, he doesn’t really know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp object.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach is turned upside down, and yet he's used to seeing much worse. The corpses all kept their eyes open but a malicious pleasure seems to have been taken with his target. Torture ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body shows traces of various blows, he was left in agony, left to bleed to death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver runs through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the wall to his left has been left a symbol which he recognizes well. A crossed-out arrow. The arrow representing “ARROW”, the former team of Lewis. The brand means that it’s his own fact, or the fact of one of his members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They … saved him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't understand at all. It's incomprehensible. He moves forward with difficulty, his limbs numb, and retrieves his watch and his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The deactivator disappeared from his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yeah, it's me, it's Max. We have a problem here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Max ? Where did you go ? We've been looking for you for days ! We didn't want to have another of ours to burry so early ... Lando feels really bad about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's complicated, Seb. I have a report to make but above all, we must clean up here. Do you have my geographic coordinates ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I bring you back, I'll send a team.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going back to the base. He falters. He is tired. His body is heavy. He still feels the effect of drugs in his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max is in the transfer room in one blink and Sebastian is in front of him, looking quite tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I hope you have good explanations …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I think the state of the warehouse will speak for me. I was kidnapped, a prisoner of the dealer who was a little too aware of our actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You should-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando comes into the room and jumps around his neck. Under the sudden weight, one of his knees lets go and bends, and he has to barely catch up with the wall to avoid falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Damn, you're back ! I was so worried, I felt so guilty. If I had stayed with you ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stop feeling guilty, it's not your fault but mine. I was reckless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Reckless ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels faint in a moment. Images from the previous scene are scrolling still. There is such rage that emanated from it. He isn’t sure he wants to know who did this and why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hey. Do you feel like going to do your report now ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian puts his hand on his shoulder and he shudders. No, clearly no, but he has to do it. Here he learned that his own emotions and well-being came after his duties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods and, supervised by the caregiver and the veteran, he goes to the office of the Congregation to send his return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each of his steps seems more difficult than the previous one, the tiredness is overwhelming and he tries to sweep it away as if nothing had happened. His stomach is knotted. He got caught. He is afraid for his grade, he is afraid of being treated like dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought so hard to get to where he is today. He's been doing this since childhood, that's all he got left. His last reason for being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadness gripped his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The account is hard to make but they quickly rule in his favor. The relief comes to him in waves and he can only get carried away by the tumult. His thoughts are racing at full speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christian has a straight face, listening to his report, shaking his head gravely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Max can go rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if the previous days had been just one more bad dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he still feels on his body the distinct marks, the invisible imprints that have been deposited. The way he was touched, treated like a precious commodity. His disgust is immense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets himself slide in his shower, closes his eyes. Many memories come back to him as the jet slides alongside his body. He chooses the one in which he immerses himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contours are clearly formed in his head. He always wondered if he revisited these moments with his powers, or simply with his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first meeting with Daniel …</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here's parted thoughts. Max, who hopes it to be Daniel, and at the same time how could it be him, given the commited actions. And you, who do you think it is ? In any case, the next chapter of his pov promise memories and feelings ... but maybe will we focus on Pierre's pov first?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 12. on the edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The files are fairly clear and Pierre must almost wipe a drop of sweat running down his temple. He has connected to the security cameras in the corridor and is supposed to see anyone approaching this office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came at a time when he is certain that Christian wasn’t going to be in it. He checks the central computer, searches for the data.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next missions, the various projects … he needs to know what is working and what is not. What are the plans of the Congregation to retransmit them to Lewis and co. He has to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He uses his power to influence the database and pass all codes and passwords. All blockages. His flow oscillates slightly but remains stable, at most stable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathes deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally reaches the heart of the database. The filenames are all randoms. Very mundane. He doesn't have time, he really doesn't have time. He sees out of the corner of his eye Christian climb into the elevator in the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He copies all the documents on his key in vague hope. The download is long and the elevator ride is too short. He influences his power in the computer. Quick, faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sprays of sparks fly out and he gnashes his teeth. Christian is in the hallway. The computer speeds up, an error message appears, while the counter scrolls faster than it has ever done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small beep sounds and he removes his key. With a glance, the computer closes its active windows and turns off. He replaces himself at the entrance, waiting for Christian to enter, the key stored in the internal pocket of his jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh, Pierre. What are you doing here ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I came to give you my report, sir. I didn't expect you to take a break at this hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I had to shift my usual time because of the meeting this morning. You know, Max's return ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre nods. He didn’t pay enough attention, too obsessed with the preparations for this deal. But now that he's finished, maybe he could go and hear from him … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— So what ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, excuse me. Here are the documents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds out the pouch he has filled, alone. Since Esteban is still not awake, he took care of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— All right, I'm recording your return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands straight, until he sees Christian filling out a form carefully. Each mission and each return must be recorded, otherwise they are not valid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has no place here so after a last glance in the direction of the leader before turning quickly, wanting to get away from this room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s so close to the corridor. He freezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Did you touch the console ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I would never dare sir, why ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It was off, I thought I left it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don't know more than you do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is breathing. He keeps his back turned. Waiting. Trying to appear as relaxed as possible, as if he had nothing to blame himself for. He has nothing to blame himself for, he does what is right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Alright, you can go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Thank you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving the room and this floor is a real relief. He feels able to breathe again. He crosses Daniil in a breeze and slips the USB key in just a touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His steps lead him almost unwillingly to the medical branch of the building. Up to a certain part of the wing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Intensive care where Esteban was left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre looks at him from behind a window. He puts his hand on the glass and observes him, connected to these tubes, to these machines. Because the other french still doesn't wake up, no matter how hard Lando invests himself. Something seems to be holding him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His last words were for him, he can't believe it. He never thought that they cared so much for each other, he never thought that the youngest would sacrifice himself for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns. Max is there, fatigue depicts his features; he himself seems to come out of the infirmary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O-Oh. How was your mission ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bad. You must have heard. It was so strange that I was ... I was saved, Pierre. I don't know why, but Lewis or one of his ... saved me. It was so brutal, they all died…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Lewis group wants to keep Max alive ? Wouldn't it be like removing a thorn from the foot ? Sure they don't think the same way. He shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I don’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I didn't expect an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Did Lance come by ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Given how light his involvement in the Congregation is ... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But it's Esteban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I haven't seen him yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation that ends there gives him a taste of unfinished business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, in a way, he is also relieved to be able to go home. He lived such a roller coaster lately. The adrenaline rush seems the only thing that keeps him awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave the Congregation to reach his apartment, a little further away, away from the hustle and bustle present in the organization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs, runs a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then stops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles is leaning against his front door, seated, in fairly simple clothes, an annoyed look on his face. He wanted a little peace, it seems like it’s not going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves aside slightly to at least unlock his home before starting any dialogue. Whether it's good or bad, he just doesn't have the mind to deal with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doesn't have the mind to deal with it because he is currently changing sides and it’s no longer safe to stay here for him but he still has to do it for the sake of everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doesn't have the mind to deal with it because he has just gone to one of his friend's bedside. Of one of the first people he got to know when he came here, when he was working on mastering his powers until he collapsed from tiredness. Someone who has always recognized his efforts and who knew how to be there for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if they grew apart recently, even if they spoke less ... even so ... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand of the Monegasque lands on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We need to talk.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the next chapter is one of the chapters i loved the most writing so i want it to come quickly ! you'll se hehe ... however, Pierre starts here his life as a double-agent, while putting himself in danger, and his guilt when it comes about Esteban ... as well as a little interaction with Max, still stunned. Do you feel a bit of piarles coming ?</p><p>tumblr : laeana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Report n°16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chαrles Leclerc</b>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plαce :</strong> <em>Congregαtıon </em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Teαm :</strong> <em>RED </em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Poɯer :</strong> <em>the subject cαn summon flαmes αccordıng to hıs oɯn ɯıll. Thus, thıs seem to gıve hım α certαın ınvıcıbılıtч αgαınst heαt. In constαnt progress. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Joıned the Congrégαtıon more recentlч thαn the others, hıs skılls hoɯever αlloɯed hım to quıcklч joın one of the best teαm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Actuαl teαmmαte :</strong> <em>Cαrlos Sαınz </em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Stαte :</strong> <em>Alıve</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE JUNGLE - ZAYDE WOLF</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 13. cold kitchen floor, hot cup of coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nervousness. This is what strikes him when he tries to remember that first day. Nervousness and impatience to prove himself, to demonstrate that he is not like the others, that he can help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max enters the arena, or something like that. Pass in one of the main teams. In the “WING” team. He can do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His new teammate is Daniel Ricciardo. He only briefly encountered him. He doesn’t yet know the type of person he will face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bright smile welcomes him and he is mad at himself to react that much. Because his partner is handsome and handsome. Solar. He feels his heart beat in his chest, the few rare stories he has had never ended well, he doesn’t want to risk it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You’re Max, right ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand is offered to him and he grabs it without really hesitating. This simple touch makes him feel warm inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes. Max Verstappen. Daniel, I presume ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yep, that’s me ! From now on I’ll be watching your back, I hope you’ll be doing the same for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiarity with which his interlocutor addresses him is disconcerting. However he, who is usually reserved, doesn’t feel so bothered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ah, I see that you have already started to get to know each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yep, Maxy and I will become as thick as thieves !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel puts his arm around his shoulders and he feels redness running through his cheeks. No no no. He must calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— In the meantime, come into the office and I will give you the details of your first mission together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arm of his new teammate doesn’t leave his shoulders as they enter the office but he thinks he might be able to get used to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This memory scrolls before his eyes as he runs. He always advances faster, tires his body, depletes his resources. Charles didn’t turn out to be available, so he decided to go in for sports on that empty day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is doing the same route as before. The one they used to borrow. He doesn't really think about it as his feet tread the earthy path. The wind whips his bare calves and arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seeks to lose himself in this feeling of heaviness, in this surge of speed. He wants to blend in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The landscape scrolls. Empty and calm forest trail. A background of music in his ears. The trees rise above him, majestic, almost covering the light. He doesn't need to think twice because his body remembers the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detours, the smallest corners. He advances without fear of getting lost and scrolls before his eyes a fresco of memories. He smiles absently as he gets to the end of his path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A river flows peacefully. He knows that if he descends it, he will reach a small lake. So he follows the flow, letting his fingers run along the water. It’s cold but it’s warm enough for this refreshment to be welcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arrival on the lake leaves him still. The view has not changed but there’s always something magical to come back here. He feels his emotions flow slowly and, perhaps, perhaps for the first time, he has the real notion of what mourning is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn't mean letting your memories die. It doesn't mean abandoning the person you loved. But simply accepting to let them go. Agreeing to turn around, towards the present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is what Daniel would have wanted for him and he’s sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max gets rid of his shoes and clothes before jumping into the water. Really revivifying. The cold gets his head straight and no matter how much he regrets these moments, it will not come back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has already shed enough tears, he has already played up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>New things are coming and he has to prepare for them. He must be stronger than ever, to not repeat the mistakes of the past. To protect those he cares about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he would like to be less aware of it and his wish for normal life will not come true. It’s apparently too late for him. He got so deep into the Congregation ... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is only sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drags himself out of the water, leaving his skin to dry in the sun. Slight rustling sounds are audible all around him. Nature seems to be awakening as he feels more alive than he has been in the past few days. Alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing is calmed. He lives with loss, sorrow, rage. They are old friends. It took him a while to rediscover them but ultimately it doesn't change anything and he just needs to delve deeper into his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max retrieves his clothes and puts them on slowly. His body a little amorphous after the effort. He vaguely stretches his arms, his neck. Then resumes his stride. Repeat the same path in reverse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trees seem a little more oppressive than going, as if he was being watched. He knows that it’s only the inclination of the light that gives him this effect. Bad memories, bad memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his ears is audible </span>
  <em>
    <span>My Name Is </span>
  </em>
  <span>from </span>
  <b>Once Monsters</b>
  <span> and he smiles briefly. Good memories this time, the story of a lost time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes off his shoes at the entrance of his apartment and, for a moment, a very vague and short moment, he almost hears the voice of Daniel welcoming him. Sees him, in the kitchen, a lazy smile on his lips as he prepares coffee for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up too early and left to run out of the blue, his boyfriend never took account of it and always waited for him with the breakfast prepared, without asking anything more, a pair of slippers at the entrance to keep him from dirtying their house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memory is brief and disappears as soon as he turns his head. This mirage gently lifts his heart, a tug that never goes away completely, but this time, instead of tears rolling down his cheeks, it's a nostalgic smile that goes on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barefoot, he steps onto the cold kitchen floor and turns on the coffee machine.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i liked this chapter because it represent a lot for Max, a certain calm in the middle of a storm of feelings. I tried to make the scene more "lively" after this memory of his first meeting with Daniel, i hope you liked this chapter as much as i liked writing it.</p><p>tumblr : laeana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 14. what i call a mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caught between disbelief and ... disbelief, Pierre blinks several times, confused. He doesn’t understand the reason for Charles’s coldness, anger.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Do you know the state Esteban is in ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Well that sums up all my desire to talk to you. Goodbye, Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes the door in front of the Monegasque but this one keeps it open with his foot, refusing to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— How's that, no ? Look, I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friend's mouth lands on his, drawing him a strangled moan. His brain takes a moment to react because it’s so unlikely that he doesn’t understand what is happening to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— C-Charles ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aforesaid doesn’t respond and presses his head against his shoulder, breathing heavily, as if seeking a way to calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I hate this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He believes he dreamed this whisper. Waiting time doesn’t help him to know whether or not he heard correctly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— The people I love never love me back. No matter what I give them ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This sentence makes him freeze, widen his eyes. He just understood. He puts his hands on Charles’s shoulders and makes him step back, so he can see the expression on his face correctly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Did you sleep with Daniel before he left on a mission ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No ! screams the monegasque but he reconsiders his words when he sees his serious expression. Finally ... yes. Yes, but it wasn’t really voluntary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here. What he feared. What an ordeal. He glares at his childhood friend who swallows, lowering his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max doesn't know, I guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Of course he doesn’t ! He must never, never know, you can't tell him, please, Pierre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— He's a mentalist, Charles. He might very well know what I think. It could be that he already know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His interlocutor has turned considerably pale and he shakes his head, really entering his apartment. He takes a glass of water and that's when he realizes that his hands are shaking. Damn it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You say, you say that ... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallows, leaning on the sink. He doesn't turn around to face the youngest, doesn't really have the courage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You say that the people you love never love you back but don’t you have a hell of a nerve ? You don't come because you really love me, you just come because you need comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These words pluck his mouth. He feels used. There is no point in lying about their current relationship and this stupid crush that he has almost always had for the other. He would never have followed him to the Congregation if he didn’t care so much about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he loved his life before, him. He liked to be a normal citizen who studied, had friends and went out at night to party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked to be normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it’s always this same routine of these feelings which are not shared, of this attachment which finds no root other than his own. His eyes close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two arms are wrapped around him. Charles who offers him an almost desperate embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Please Pierre, please. Don't leave me alone, don't give me up too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You don't even hide it. You have no respect for me, do you ? Pathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You ... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre keeps his eyes closed. Totally. This is useless. All of this is useless and if one part of doubt as to where to go remained, it had definitely evaporated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to have anything more to do here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles is the reason that has always kept him. Because while he was there, he was close from the one he loved and his feelings had not yet been badly thrown to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say that he’s now ready to leave everything is strange, but after all he has never been the one who wanted at all costs to be in the Congregation. He tried his best to be treated like dirt. To make him feel inferior to others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, will he really regret betraying it ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile stains his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Stop messing around. Go pay somebody if you want affection, I'm done with all of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monegasque has his eyes wide open, a lonely tear rolls down his cheek. He shakes his head, grabs his phone. It’s a pity, such a pity. He’s tired of suffering, he’s not for sale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Close the door behind you when you leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slips outside and dials Daniil's number. It’s better not to have any regrets, to leave them behind. Otherwise that doesn’t look too good for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, he may appreciate people like Max or Lando, but they are fighting for a lost cause. These are names and faces in the midst of a crowd of strangers, who can fade so quickly ... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all have blood on their hands deep down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one is better than the others, he is fucked up. He would have preferred not to have powers, he would have preferred to have a quiet life, far from political-world conflicts, from an almost obsessive power struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would have meant never meeting Charles, but he’s no longer certain that he would regret this relationship. After all, what has it brought him apart from a broken heart and involvement in the wrong place ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He buries his head in the sand, he knows it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's just easier to think of it that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre will never be able to go back to his former life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bad smile appears on his lips. He's already in a dangerous situation, making it worse doesn't matter enough. At worst he’ll die. By serving a good cause, perhaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing is neither all white, nor all black. He may be making the choice he shouldn’t be, but he believes he is past the stage of fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can at least choose which chains he wants to wear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Daniil ? What other tasks can you give me ?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Daniel and Charles seem to have gone wrong ? That anyway an electroshock for Pierre whose feelings, tested severely, seem to ease definitely his regrets ...</p><p>tumblr : Laeana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 15. under the burning sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>An additional month that passes. Max is making his way. He always does his missions with Alex, but sometimes changes happen. One with Charles which is going much better than he would have thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Pierre avoids him and that's what bother him the most. They always got along well, never arguing, without entering into conflict with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This makes him uncomfortable. He would like to know what is going on with his comrade, but cannot bring himself to slip into his thoughts. Privacy and that sort of thing and anyway, he’s not sure to master what he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he wants to know. While discussing. As friends. If he can consider himself so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is what urges him to ask Christian for permission to go on a mission with French. Fix a few things with a simple fight. Effective ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You wanted to team up with me ? I don’t see why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's been a long time since the last time we've teamed up, right ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre is quite happy with it. He just smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We’re here to deal with an invasion of monsters. They are smaller than usual, which explains their number. Apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It’s particularly hot ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can only agree with the oldest. Australia this time. Close to Melbourne. They have received informations but don’t know exactly where the beasts will hit. They’ll have to refer to what is going to happen around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It's true, it's true. I didn't expect it, I forgot what it was like to come here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Have you ever been to Australia, Max?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Daniel took me while using the Hearts system. He absolutely wanted to show me around and ... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stops, caught in his own thoughts, in memories that spring to mind for a moment before his eyes. A small smile that lands on his lips. He shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns towards Pierre, whose sudden silence makes him question himself. He finds him, looking down, biting his lip. Almost guilty, being here even seems to weigh on him. What does he blame himself for ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn't be listening to Charles but he will hate him. Hate myself too, I think.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sorry ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre looks up, blinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I didn’t say anything ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, sorry, I thought I heard something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max started to read the thoughts of his companion ? He started damn it. He can't believe it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't want to tarnish the image he has of Daniel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes, breathes deeply. He’s almost completely in the head of the french. His nails dig into his palm. He steps back and step by step deactivates his power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These words mean nothing good. He knows it well. He understands that basically nothing is as it seems and that the truth will probably hurt him. Does he really have to fight to know it when the person concerned is no longer there ? Does he really want it ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Can we go for a walk around town while waiting ? It's not like we can detect enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes, it's true. Do you think it was Lewis who sent these monsters ? That doesn’t look like him …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On reflection, Pierre displays a concerned face, a little worried. He wonders if he missed something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Maybe you're right. It seemed weird too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yeah right ! And ... uh ... how's it going with Charles ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They used to talk about it. Before. When Daniel was still alive. They shared their setbacks, their love lives, during their few missions together. They drew great laughter and burts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not because Max is single again that the life of the others doesn’t continue but by seeing the oldest freezing, he knows that he touched a sensitive point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Are you okay ? You don't have to talk about it, I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— He doesn't like me. Not the same way I like him at least, I have confirmation now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk on eggshells. He looks down. Their steps lead them quietly, they go nowhere. They wander aimlessly. The landscape around them rekindles the conversation. Max interrupts his partner's train of thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— There is a Formula One circuit here, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Are you interested in a career change ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— As if I could ! It's more ... I wonder what it's like to drive a single-seater, to go racing ... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I understand that-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screams interrupt them. Coming from the city’s borders. They exchange a look and run towards the noise. This is what they were told. Deformed creatures, much smaller than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some do not even reach the size of a human, but they are in masses. Masses and masses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Stay at the city’s limits, prevent them from passing, I’ll get closer to the source !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre nods. Max leaves him, he doesn't worry about him as he hears the electricity roar behind him. His steps are hurried and he gets rid of the creatures as he goes along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His power is malleable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a sort of portal in the middle of a plain. From where the monsters arise. He may think he can close it, but being surrounded isn’t ideal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They may be too many. Did he overestimate himself ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now isn’t the time to think like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a step back and discharges his power. A wave to make the enemies rise and then fall to the ground. He moves trees, creates an area around him. Not much time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rivets his eyes on the gate, stares at his hands. It's strong. Very strong. Whoever installed it is powerful. He grits his teeth and makes a first attempt which is rejected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels he can do it. By dint of attempts, he feels he can break this barrier. He refocuses and prepares for a second salvo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But doesn’t have time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beasts are already rushing at him again. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pierre and Max on a mission ... but that end up by spliting, dividing the battlefield in two. Some harsh revelations that Max doesn't want to confront, some memories, danger ... i hope you liked this chapter and that the rythm i took is fine with you :)</p><p>(such an end of race once again gosh !)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 16. freezing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being too confident is a mistake and that Pierre knows this very well. After spending really awkward moments with Max, he's more than happy to be able to let off some steam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sparks fly around him and a smile takes place on his lips. Easy, easy. He doesn’t need to deploy his full power. He pierces the beasts as if they were only extras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why ? Why such a staging, why a change of monster ? It was definitely the Congregation that did this and he doesn’t see the reasons. He feels a little worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are only mere extras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere changes at a time and it's complicated to explain, but he just feels it. Something is wrong. He would like to go deeper into the forest to find Max, but he can't let the creatures enter the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to push the front further but barely manages to take a few steps forward. Difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air seems to be getting colder and colder. He is in shorts and in a t-shirt, given the outside temperatures, but the cold is soon so intense that it feels it is biting his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is not normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steam escapes from his mouth. Monsters are becoming rare, but the decor begins to change radically. Who ? He electrifies himself to try to keep a certain heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is frost on the trees. Frost while he’s in Australia in spring. He can't remember who would have such power and his thoughts are struggling to stay consistent. It's bad. He fights against unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body temperature drops too quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You resist better than I thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up. To his right is a man he has not seen since a moment. One of which they had no news, file classified by the high branches, coordinates impossible to know. The only certainty was that he was still alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin Magnussen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A contemptuous grin is installed on the lips of the one facing him; he stands casually, one hand on his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such a contrast when he trembles in the cold, to the point where his lips are blue. Pierre does not bow, however, and does not bow his head, faces adversity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What are you doing here ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— There seem to have some rats on board the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— W-What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The oldest moves with ease to him and grabs his chin so that their eyes remain fixed in one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I said there were rats on the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels a sharp pain running through his abdomen and he quickly withdraws. The left side of his abdomen was opened slightly. The cold seems to amplify the wound, although the blood hardly flows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tell me Pierre, are you one of those rats ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a reflex, he sends his flow against his enemy. The lightning flashing from his palm is too weak and he immediately puts a hand to his head, feeling dizzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I guess it's a yes. What a pity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— W-Where did ... you go ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin shakes his head and immediately after the pain runs through him again. He turns his head to see a stalactite piercing his shoulder. He only half retains the shout that escapes from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You can't play the worry card when you're betraying our house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— This is not ... my house. Never been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cone scratches his other arm. He makes his decision quickly, turns around and starts running towards where he thinks is Max. The change of scenery confuses his lairs but he believes in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't die now, not like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still has to live. He has days and days ahead of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is master of his destiny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His legs are struggling to carry him, he feels like he can break them with each step. His supports are weak, the ground is slippery. He gets lost in the cold. Everything looks alike. He falls and fails to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He no longer feels his body. His breathing is panting but he has the impression of not recovering air. Too fresh. He is hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre leans on his arm to try to get up but slides more. His eyelids are heavy. He struggles against his limits. His last choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pours his flow into his left arm, going as far as the burn. The pain makes him open his eyes wide, brings him back a little. Just enough to get him up, but Kevin is already in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I must admit that your willpower impresses me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grits his teeth, showing himself with as much dignity as possible even as tiredness and the cold harass him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I just don't want to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sometimes it's not enough. In fact, it's never enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His opponent brings up another stalactite, pointed straight at his heart. And it's frustrating, he knows he has to move. He can't let his life go to waste now when Esteban risked his to save him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You should understand what it's like to want to survive though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice echoes from behind them and he sees the smile on Kevin's lips freeze. He knows that voice. The icy atmosphere seems to be gradually heating up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hulk… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I’ve been waiting for you to reappear since too long. You were hiding too easily from me. No more playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don’t want-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The danish doesn’t finish his sentence and collapses, a dart stuck in his arm. Poison of what he can smell from here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre, will you be okay ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Thanks Nico. I thought I would die ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older boy nods gravely, the gloomy face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— The Congregation has just targeted you. We need to get you out of here as soon as possible before it kills you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico steps forward and gently raises Kevin, wincing slightly as he stands up, the man in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Follow me, we’ll do that right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre looks at the hand held out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s true. It’s true that he’s in danger if he stays, especially since they wanted to eliminate him but ... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pierre develops his powers but faces a particular ennemi, someones who's gone missing since long ... Kevin. Pierre doesn't seem decided to join Lewis ... or is he ? i'll put some Hulknussen here of course hihi</p><p>i'm pretty much running out of time here, so i'll do Kevin's record later, hope you enjoyed this chapter ! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Record n°20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kevın Mαgnussen</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Clαssıfıed]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Congregαtıon</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mαsters ıce to α certαın degree, αble to freeze hıs surroundıngs.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIND ME - SIGMA FT BIRDY</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 17. reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Where Max expected to be injured, he was not and it’s quite surprising to prepare yourself for the impact but to receive nothing. He opens his eyes slowly. A hooded man stands there. He uses a sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same one who saved him in the warehouse ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cannot see anything from his face since the stranger wears a mask. Well, not so much a stranger because he’s familiar with him. Which is logical since Lewis's “subordinates” are former members of the Congregation, he may have already crossed paths with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly pulls himself together and his power springs again. He almost feels overwhelmed by this power around him. He knows that the color of his eyes has probably increased, it does from time to time, when he reaches ... his maximum, or something close to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much less overwhelmed, he repeats the previous actions. Sweep a perimeter around him before bringing his attention to the rift. His two hands riveted towards. He seeks to twist space, to influence something that is not material.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first time actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grits his teeth but persists and sees it. Little by little, the gate gives way and closes. He gets there. It takes several minutes to fully complete it. He doesn't get attacked in the meantime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turns around, his savior is finishing off the last monsters, without using his powers, however. Why doesn't he use his powers ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are soon the only standing and the only living. Face to face. Honestly he doesn't know what to expect. A shiver runs through him, jaw stretched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Who are you ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An instant of floating arises between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— If I told you, would it change anything ? Could this make you change your mind about your situation ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Familiar voice but it remains stifled by the mask. He cannot tell who it belongs to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What do you mean by that ? Why did you save me again ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man, because he is at least sure of that, shakes his head from left to right. It doesn’t take him longer before lowering his hood and mask, revealing familiar features. Max almost chokes on surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No ... what are you doing here ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I had to do it, Maxy, I had no other choice. I could no longer stay at the Congregation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel Ricciardo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost forgot to breathe. Forgot how to do it. Find himself facing that same face, that same smile after so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has had time to grieve, to stop caring, to want to forget. He had forgotten for a while. Shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Maxy ...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No, no, no and no !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel looks confused and tries to get close to him but all his mind can think of is : </span>
  <b>back off! </b>
  <span>And the older one really does. Denial hits him head on, he can't do that, he can't face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His powers act on instinct. He remembers so much pain, all the tears he shed, this storm of feelings ... that he cannot bear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max, please listen ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No ! Go away. Go away, god, I don't want to see you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns around, closes his eyes, silently counting to ten. At zero, he allows himself to look, unsure. And his former teammate has indeed disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max falls to the ground, devastated. His boyfriend, whom he believed to be dead, ultimately turned to the enemy. He doesn’t know what is worse. Sebastian was right; their situations are similar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter arises in the midst of tears and this time he does choke in his sobs. Feels so weak and weak that he cannot handle the situation. His mind does not understand but he has no answers to give.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People who have loved him sincerely always end up joining the enemy and he doesn’t understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doesn't he deserve to be loved ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Daniel, for god sake, Daniel ... Daniel saved him twice but Daniel killed for him. He surpassed all his moral codes, he killed ten people. How could he bear to get his hands dirty this way ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved him, he loved him so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still loves him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max deeply hates his life. He doesn't want it anymore. After all these years whispering to him that he was going to be one of the most powerful superheroes in the world without ever caring about what he wanted, him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max ? Max, what happened ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre arrives. From here, he can see several wounds on the older man's body, but this one barely seems to care, rushing instead to check on his condition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Daniel, he … Daniel is not dead. He moved over to the enemy's side ! He ... he betrayed us, he faked his own death !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The french's face tightens in an incredulous pout, as if he couldn't believe his ears. He too would prefer it to be a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to hate the one he loved so much before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tell me what Daniel did. Why would I hate Charles ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's freezing. He must know. He finished worrying about it. He is supposed to be a hero before being a human being. So he harvests what he needs to get rid of his feelings, to put his heart aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I prefer that it comes out of your mouth rather than I go looking for it in your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hos pain changes into a venom. Pierre sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I don't have the details, I just know that they slept together before he left for his last mission. If you want to know more, ask Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His teammate gives him a look and he knows to read disappointment in it. The following remarks prove him right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You are worth more than that, Max. You are worth more than threatening people to get what you want, that's all I have to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He may regret it. Probably. But there is nothing that matters more than knowing the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But isn't it hypocritical ? He is not even sure to know the whole truth about himself. There is so much more that he has to learn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes, Seb, can you bring us back ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tears dried on his cheeks, his face closed, this is not the type of truth he was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is still a long way to go.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i can say, not really dead ? yeah, yeah, as if i could let him dead. i love too much Maxiel to do this. Total shock for Max, who used his powers instinctively and Pierre in the end back with him ... and the secret revealed immediatly... what did you think of this chapter ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 18. it'll vanish away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His body is still numb. His injuries don't hurt him anymore, but he's afraid they're more serious than he thinks. After all, it’s not because he doesn’t feel anything that everything is fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his right, Max fell apart; even his excess of character cannot hide how miserable he looks. Well, he understands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel is not dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to ... had to pretend so he could join Lewis. Or was he saved by Lewis ? Pierre doesn’t know which version is the right one. For a moment, he almost forgets the situation he is facing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being back at the base gives his chills. He’s still alive, unlike what has been ordered and he especially doesn’t know who knows and who doesn’t. Each glance which slides on him gives him shivers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando takes care of him, heals his wounds. Magic accelerates healing but doesn’t completely wipe out his injuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skin on his arm is badly damaged. The effect of his own power. It is perhaps the most difficult to treat considering the grimace on the face of the youngest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hold them back !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quick !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screams in the hallway make him straighten up. He exchanges a look with Lando who has frozen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre … I haven't finished treating you. Stay here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hitting noises reach them from here. He has a very bad feeling. The kind who tells him to go see immediately. He stands up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves the infirmary in a few strides. His steps lead him to the hall where a crowd has formed. That's where all the hubbub comes from. He pushes several people, pushes them aside to see what is going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max and Charles fight in the center. Without using their powers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Why did you have to do this ?! Son of a bitch!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The insults that the Dutch scream are flowery. He immediately understands that he is sorting something out. That it’s about Daniel, as it has often been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen when he realizes that no one is going to interrupt their fight. He doesn't even realize he started shouting at them to stop fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He throws himself between them. Charles stops in time but Max has the time to give him a blow which he blocks with his arm. Wrong arm. The pain immediately fluctuates and he grits his teeth not to scream, to remain impassive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Stop damn it ! Stop it ! What are you doing ... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max lets himself slide to the ground, his body shaken by his sobs, all rage now gone to make way for too visible pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Why should you do that, Charles … why ? You could have anyone you wanted why him ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monegasque sends him a murderous look, holding him responsible for the fact that the dutch knows the information, for this argument, this fight. Pierre feels guilty deep down. Really. Seeing, Max on the ground, looking like nothing more than a lost child, he regrets many things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Why did you tell him ? murmurs his childhood friend, furious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An answer is about to come out of his lips, to tell the truth he doesn't know himself; they are interrupted before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre, I told you not to-… your arm !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damaged flesh. He doesn't dare to look too much. He feels Lando take hold of his limb gently before sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What a brave knight, I swear. I'll take you back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last look he has on the scene is Charles's bewildered face as his eyes rest on his wound. So terrible ? He’s not sure he can bear the sight so he just lets their healer take care of this injury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniil waits at the entrance to the infirmary, with an impassive air, but he knows very well the reason for his coming. They have to get him out of here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pack up your stuff, engage this when you're done. Hurry up, I don't know how long it will take for the Congregation to notice your return and Kevin's disappearance. We don't want to lose you for a stupid mistake, look at your state … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I would probably be less useful dead, that’s true, he answers coldly, catching a surprised glance from his teammate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This one shakes his head and stuffs a device in his hand, which strongly looks like the bracelets they put on to go on a mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No ... I wouldn't have spent as much time ... you count for me. You are my friend, and it’s very rare to be able to say this in this rotten world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes meet the brown one of his comrade who says nothing more and traces his path. He wants to hold him back and then remembers his own situation. Better not to linger. Nico praised his stubbornness and his stupidity; but Pierre is not suicidal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He therefore leaves the Congregation. He wanted to say goodbye to Charles properly, he wanted to speak to him, but today's incident convinced him not to. So it's time to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say goodbye to these years spent here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without ever looking back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just has a feeling of deja vu. He hangs the bracelet given by Daniil on his wrist and leaves the Congregation for his apartment. He doesn’t know what status will be given to him ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missing ? Traitor ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s packing his things in a hurry. Minimum. What he really cares about, which really belongs to him, in this empty apartment, devoid of personality, which was offered to him as well as with his superhero label.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a backpack on his shoulders, he takes a last look around him, checking that he hasn’t forgotten anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opens the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And comes face to face with Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre, I wanted ... are you going somewhere ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has a clear moment of hesitation. Where he doesn't know what to say. After all, it's not as if his position was really defensible, but maybe it's time … to leave without regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I am leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes. I mean, I can see it. The question is where. Where are you going, mon cœur ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nickname makes him cringe but he is resolved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You know, I love you more than I should, Charlie. And I know how much you are attached to your values - you look so much like Max on this point, even if you refuse to admit it - that's why I will not ask you to follow me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monegasque hand rests on his arm as he displays a worried look, probably not understanding. Pierre smiled softly, feeling the air caress his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I followed you for a long time, I never wanted to leave you, I couldn't leave you, but I have to get used to the idea that we have our own choices to make. Sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans forward and dares - oh he dares more than he has ever dared! - and lays his lips on those of Charles. The kiss is not long, the sensation is ephemeral. It’s better this way, surely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Goodbye, Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He activates the bracelet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pierre is finally going to Lewis' side... here is his confession which, for now, doesn't lead to anything ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 19. blacklist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Max had to explain, of course. Why did you fight for such futile subjects? He was threatened with being sent back to the training center. Christian's “I understand” condescendingly stays in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doubts that this one really understands. He doubts he even has a damn idea of what's going through his mind right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet finding Charles in front of him does not even make him wanting to spoil that pretty face of his. Because there is such despair in his eyes that it's hard to want to do anything to someone so ravaged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— M-Max, I need your help !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sorry, honey, I don't have too much time for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh my god, seeing him decay is incredibly satisfying. He goes around the monegasque to, well, change rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It's not about me okay ? It's about Pierre !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He freezes. It's new. He's gnashing his teeth. It's low. He turns around, crosses his arms and glares at the youngest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What happened ? What did you do ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me ? Nothing ! He has ... he disappeared !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What ? What do you mean ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— We were ... we were in front of his apartment and he had this bag on his shoulders and he - he gave me a whole speech then he disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A speech ? It all sounds more like Pierre decided to leave, rather than having been kidnapped. It's bad. Well, bad depending on where he went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Look, I don't like it, but we're going to refer to Christian. He could help us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Christian ? Why Christian ? Why not Mattia ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Because it was Christian who managed his file. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles nods obediently and follows him without further resistance. Max could rejoice if the situation didn’t worry him as much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come on, Pierre. He can't do that to them. Not after Daniel … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way to Christian's office is done very quickly and the other hero makes his summary in the same way as he delivered it to him, with more details since their superior requests them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Before disappearing, did he do anything in particular ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don't think so, just ... I think he pressed his wrist. On … a bracelet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christian nods and rummages in one of his drawers in his office to just pull out a bracelet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Did it looks like that ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a fairly simple metal buckle, without any ornament on it, but which looks surprisingly like the ones they put on when they go on a mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes, I think so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— So I have bad news for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max straightens up. Christian's gaze passes over them, uncompromising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre moved over to the enemy’s side. He's a traitor. This bracelet was found on one of the Lewis’ team members and we didn’t know what it was used for until today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Are you sure of yourself ? Charles asks, an unnamed fear visible in his green irises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— 100%. We sent ... scouts to watch his actions, but they never came back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why a hesitation on the word “scout”? He is more attentive than usual and this tic of language doesn't go unnoticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'm sorry boys but Pierre will be blacklisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles leaps out of the office, making a noise that sounds like a strangled sob. Being blacklisted meant having a target on your back. Being wanted dead or alive. The worst that could happen to someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Daniel will also be placed there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max looks up, his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— He's not dead, Max. He pretended. We have surveillance videos showing him in various places. I am sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels turning pale. It’s true. He didn’t even tell the Congregation that he met him, but did he really want to ? It’s better to be dead than to be blacklisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't want Daniel to die again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is speechless. Has a hard time saying anything and, fortunately for him, Christian doesn't question him any more, takes it for sorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It must be hard to take, sorry to bring you such news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, turns back to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh, Max ? Can you find Seb and tell him to come here ? I don't know how this bracelet works, but I'm afraid it has something to do with the Hearts system. I would need to check how it works with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Very well, sir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max moves away at full speed. He would like to find Charles to talk about it but he does what was asked of him first. Sebastian is not far away, he is sitting in the cafeteria, a cup of coffee in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sebastian, Christian is calling you in his office. Something to do with the Hearts system and ... the traitors, apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pierre switched sides ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— How do you know ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian shrugs, a bright glow crosses his irises but it's too fast for him to have time to grasp it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Take care of yourself, Max, and take care of Charles too, please. I only worked with him for one year, but I know that you will understand each other in this kind of situation. Farewell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max remains quite surprised by the formality put in these words. He doesn't have time to ask the oldest anything else. But he just listens to his advice and goes in search of Charles, ignoring his own concerns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why Daniel, why Pierre would join the enemy’s side ? What could make them commit such a thing ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel disagreed so much with Lewis' actions and Pierre had such a sense of justice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet ... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to be on the right side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must be on the right side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right ?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I catch up as much as I can, I'm finally back !! Being back home plus a lot of other stuff and I'm losing too much time ... classes start soon, I'll try to maintain the rhythm as best as possible ! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 20. strong bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pierre lands quite hard. He falls to the ground, a groan escapes from his lips. This is not how he thought he would arrive in his new life and mentally he thanks Lando for taking care of his injuries. They're still there for sure, but he probably would have lost his arm without his assistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Telling himself that he won't see the youngest again right away ... well, it's strange. He feels divided between several emotions. Charles's lips on his as a goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Well then, it’s not in this situation that I hoped to get this kind of sound from you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes, gets up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hello to you too, Nico. Where are we ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks around to find green pastures and, facing them, a rather peaceful-looking forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Close to the hideout. It’s impossible to enter directly into it so we bring ourselves at the closest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bring ourselves ? Wait, how are the trips made ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I ... I'll explain to you later. We don't really have time; I'll take you inside first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He follows the blonde, who stops after passing a few trees. His hand resting against a trunk, he mumbles a few words and a door appears. In the middle of nowhere. Incredulous, he crossed it without knowing what to expect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a real landmark in the middle of the forest that has been built. Treehouses and a fairly high-performance technological network. He can see cables running through the roots of the trees and it makes it all look pretty … dystopian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People are busy all around them, he sees them pass without them paying attention to him and among the crowd he recognizes faces. Especially one. His chest tightens, he has always found it hard to believe so he’s relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre approaches rather timidly before throwing his inhibitions in the air and hugging Daniel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre ... welcome among us. It's good to see you again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steps back. The australian looks in better form than the last time he saw him at the Congregation. He knows how heavy the secret can be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I don't understand, Daniel. Why did you fake your own death ? Things happened in your absence and Max-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Slowly. What's up with Max ? When I saw him, I had this impression ... I was unable to really escape it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— His ... his powers are developing. Your death was like a trigger for him, I would say that he was well, more or less. But he’s unsteady. Since you're gone. Nobody says anything about it but anyone can see that. It devours him from the inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel crumples and runs a hand through his curls in frustration, his whole body nervous, tense. He misses Max, it shows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I was against it, I didn't want to do that ! But the Congregation suspected something, I had to join Lewis. I couldn't die, not now and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sorry to interrupt your lovely reunion but apparently everything is moving very quickly. You have to see that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico taps on a touchscreen tablet for a few moments before handing it to both of them. His eyes widen when he discovers what is displayed. The german has an ironic smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Anyway, welcome to the black list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Daniel are marked as a traitor. This also means that the “shoot on sight” is valid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It's not that bad, you’ll get used to it, believe me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But none of them want Nico's black humor. They exchange a look. It’s not for him that he’s really surprised because, after all, he has just left the Congregation, but for the australian, it means that they know that he’s not dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— By the way, how it is with Kevin ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Not much. I would find a way to get him to talk but I ... I wanted to take him with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— As I would have liked to do with Max.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's different ! It's different because ... because Kevin suspected something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre assists the scene as a perfect observer. Kevin's disappearance dates from the Escape, the time when Lewis Hamilton left the Congregation, taking with him several heroes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns his head just at the right time to see Lewis coming forward, Fernando and Nico, the other Nico, Nico Rosberg, by his side. The three of them all look dismayed and speak to each other verbally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Daniel, you're here ! the leader exclaims while coming towards them with great strides. And welcome Pierre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lewis, a problem ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes I ... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis pauses in his words, running a hand over his face, looking exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— They want to execute Sebastian. They understand that our displacements have something to do with him, they probably don't know why but … we have to go and save him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Is that really worth it, Lew’ ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico R. puts his hand on the arm of the British but this one pulls himself quite suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Is that worth i t? Of course that’s worth it ! It's Sebastian Vettel. Without him, we couldn't have accomplished everything we did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis rolls up the sleeve of his shirt and a mark appears on his skin. It’s a bit far for him to distinguish it but it looks like a returned number. The “5”… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What is it ? Pierre mumbles softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A soulmate amulet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raises an eyebrow, asking for more explanations to Nico who is at his side and who is, like him, a little withdrawn from the conversation, in contrast to Daniel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It’s a magic charm which usually appears in the form of a necklace but which can be placed on the skin. It’s very rare, very difficult to find but it can be done between two people sharing a special bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lovers ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Not … necessarily. Just a strong bond, that’s all. I am not an expert but I know that it can allow to use the powers of the other to a certain point, as long as this one wears the amulet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But does the other person know when one uses his powers ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If we follow all that has just been said then Sebastian intentionally let Lewis use his powers ? But the Congregation is probably not aware of this exchange. Why condemn German then ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hulk, can you take Pierre to his quarters ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Will you go there, then ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I can't let him down, not him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a bit more digging bounds between different members of the "resistance" and Pierre engaged himself to that side, good or bad ... some characters are appearing and decisions are to take ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Record n°44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Leɯıs Hαmılton</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TRAITOR</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hαs been ın the teαm "ARROW".</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mαın tαrget, he betrαчed the Congregαtıon αnd ıts prıncıples, drαgıng αlong some others heroes ın hıs decαdence.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Better to be cαreful ɯıth hım, hıs poɯer doesn't seem to be knoɯn bч the dαtα, stαчed hıdden for α long tıme. He mαч be the most dαngerous ennemч [ɯe] ever fαced.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Stαte :</strong> <em><strong>shoot on sıght</strong></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BRAVE NEW WORD - KALANDRA</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 21. salvation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Max wakes up gently, his body aching. He fell asleep against the sofa. He gets up and walks slowly to his kitchen where he switches on his coffee machine. He glances in the direction of where he came from; the living room, where he can see Charles, curled up on his sofa, under a blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows his eyes are still a little swollen. They shed tears this morning. They were so emotional that they ended up falling of tiredness. Thinking about it, he feels embarrassed. He feels bad to have confided so much, and that the monegasque has confided so much to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes out two cups and is surprised at the ease with which the gesture comes to him. He almost forgot how life was while being two and the recall gives him a heartache. He looks out the window at the sky of a proud and piercing blue, worthy of a midday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coffee ready, he walks into the next room, places the cups on the table and shakes his guest lightly. This one moans and turns before opening his green eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I made you a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh thank you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles rubs his eyes before sitting down, a still sleepy look on his face. Max retrieves his phone to see several messages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Lando asks us to be there before four o'clock. It’s urgent apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What time is it ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A little less than three pm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger one has a slightly dreary look on his face but as he starts to sip his coffee, his eyes open wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— A sugar, cloud of milk ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isn't that what you usually take ? I think Pierre told me, during a conversation … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Onomatopoeias seem to be favored by his guest. He collects their cups as soon as they have finished them and returns to the kitchen to clean them. He watches the clock out of the corner of his eye and the time passing too fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t take long to move towards the Congregation. A great effervescence emanates from it. In the hall, several are gathered, conversations audible from all sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You are there ! Lando exclaims, running towards them, looking devastated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What’s happening ? Why are there so many people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— They will … they want to execute Seb. They say it will serve as an example for those who want to betray the Congregation, for those who want to join Lewis. They don't do that for them, they do that … do that for the world, they say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen. What ? But why ? Under what motive ? A traitor ? He can't believe it. And above all, he doesn't want to see him die. He has trouble recovering from what he has just heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— W-Where is it going to happen ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Courtyard, at four o'clock. It's soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— We have an interior courtyard ? asks Charles, as lost as Max because, damn it, everything happens suddenly and it's a lot all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I discovered it during one of my solo walks, since not having a team anymore, that sucks and- … I'll take you there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They follow their comrade through some corridors. The interior courtyard is a half-moon lowering of land leading to a paved and flowered circle in the center. The sides have been converted into stands. The whole is surrounded by the buildings of the Congregation which follow the movement of the ground. They are therefore in the open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian is in the center, handcuffed, looking exhausted, a sharp cut to his brow bone. Christian and Mattia stand to his left, but Max can see other leaders in the stands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Why …? he whispers as Christian's voice echoes loud and clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— For charges of high treason, in the instance of having helped the movements of Lewis Hamilton as well as having distorted the Hearts system, Sebastian Vettel, you are condemned to the death penalty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brain is spinning at full speed but he has never witnessed such a plot. He doesn't remember seeing anyone executed and no matter how close the sentence gets to him, Sebastian doesn't waver, stays calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— One last word ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I may have some regrets, I wouldn't change a thing in my life, and I think I must be one of the few here who can boast of such a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christian's hand almost reaches Sebastian's arm when an explosion rings out. In front of them, the windows of the building are blown by shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We're being attacked !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaos is spreading too quickly for coordinated and thoughtful action to be taken. He sees people, faces intervening. Ones that he hasn't seen in a very long time and then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Lewis is there, standing right in front of Sebastian and the german he-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just smiles, as if he knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max is too far away to hear the words exchanged, he can only see the action, without consenting to take even one step. Lewis takes Sebastian's hand in his, reunited after so many years, and they disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cry behind him. He turns to find Daniel, again, it seems they can never actually let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— These people are not your allies, Max !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— They acted more like my allies than you did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— They use you and they will betray you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Are you jealous, Dan ? Don't forget you betrayed me too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel grimaces at the remark, but Max doesn't feel guilty either. The stunt of false death remains across his throat. The stunt of respawning as an enemy makes him want to vomit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always believed it would be them against the rest of the world. The rest of the world clearly didn't agree, or else there was a disagreement between them, he doesn't know what he prefers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We have to go, Daniel !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another man intervening. He barely recognizes her face when they disappear. Romain Grosjean, followed Lewis too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max remains frozen in front of this scene, dreamy, so dreamy that he barely sees Charles come towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It's okay ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian has gone over to the enemy and he grimaces, contested. His treachery does not seem to be one because the german was seeing Lewis again for the first time, he knows it, he has felt it. He didn't deserve death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is it wrong to feel relieved right now ?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Record n°5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sebαstıαn Vettel</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-ın progress-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Poɯer :</strong> <em>teleportαtıon. The subject cαn move betɯeen dıfferent plαces but αlso objects or people ɯıth or ɯıthout hım.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Prevıouslч pαrt of the "RED" teαm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Stαte :</strong> <em>Alıve</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MARIGOLDS - KISHI BASHI</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 22. new system</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pierre slips out of his cottage. A room with the minimum union requirement but which seemed to him more welcoming than the apartment of the Congregation. Nature too present brings him a kind of serenity. He can finally breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets his feelings dry slowly, no longer thinks about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's got some practice in that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's done disposing of the little stuff he owns way too quickly, which is why he sets out to find a task to do. He walks along the lair until he comes across a Nico Hulkenberg in a rather hurry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre ! Come with me !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raises an eyebrow but follows what has just been yelled at him. They enter a more remote part of the structure. The prisons. He realises. These are the prisons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What are we doing here ? he ends up asking as he finally catches up with the german.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Distribute the meal to our prisoner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stop in the hall where Nico uses a microwave to heat up a pasta dish with chicken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Do you know… do you know what they do to traitors, but who have not yet passed to the enemy ? Those who still doubt where their allegiance should go, a little too openly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head negatively and the air on the older man's face darkens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— They torture them in a very special way; they make their powers turn against them, they let them agonize for days, then come back to them to question their loyalty. The process repeated several times, until the captive's will collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Horrible ? Yes. And yet, traitors never return to the Congregation. They serve as a watchdog. To hunt down people like you, or to hunt us down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre puts a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide. What …? He wouldn't have believed it possible. He suddenly feels dizzy in a bad way and leans against the wall to come to his senses. The idea that he could have ended up like that gives him chills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I have questions. Why … why execute Sebastian then ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— These are only hypotheses but I don’t believe that his power is compatible with torture. In view of his usefulness, they probably preferred him dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And Kevin went through it ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— …Yes. Yes of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The microwave beeper interrupts them and Nico collects the heated dish; they start walking again, going deeper into the corridors. He withdraws what he said, it doesn't appear to be just prisons given the amount of rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It was a complicated time, Lewis was planning his escape. Slowly but surely. Sebastian didn't say anything but I'm sure he knew deep down, they never were able to hide much from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— The amulet ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Their bound in general. It only took one more spark to ignite the fire of revolt. A spark that bears the name of Nico. I mean, Nico Rosberg. Lewis went away for him. A little too hastily, his plans weren't ready, we lost some people along the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is told to him isn’t the same version as what he heard. He only managed to collect rumors, bits of conversation at the time. The scandal that this had caused … what the Congregation told them … he was always looking further, he didn’t want to be a sheep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I didn’t go out immediately but soon after. In the end, they considered that I had fled directly with Lewis. I wanted Kevin to come with me but I didn't do enough and today he … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre rubs the older man's back in comfort and this one sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It might not be a good idea for you to be here. I'm not sure he wants to see you. Could you …? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks, realizes very quickly that he’s asked to leave. He composes a smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Are you going to find your way around ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't respond, just a vague wave of his hand as he retraces his steps. He even remembers the path better than he would have thought and, in no time, he's back to the heart of the base. Close to the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still hasn't found anything to do but other than that he's fine. Maybe it's good to have some rest. He rarely agreed with the Congregation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is an unrest in front of him. As a result, he sees several people coming back. That's right, the mission. The execution. A few hours have passed since then. The first people he really pays attention to and sees walking through the gate are Nico and Fernando. Lewis and Sebastian follow, and he heaves a relieved sigh upon seeing the german here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel and Romain are the last to return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He simply follows with his gaze the people parading in front of him. The emotion in Lewis's eyes as he hugs Sebastian. He doesn't expect those one to come to him. He's facing the leader of the, let him call it that, resistance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre, we're going to need you to regulate our system. At once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods and lets himself be carried away. Soon he is in front of a system quite similar to the one of the Congregation, impressive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I have always relied on the powers of Seb, Nico and Fernando have succeeded in rebuilding a system ensuring our movements. However, as Hearts and this one are identical, I'm afraid the last use we made is traceable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— While they have never been able to succeed with your other trips ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— The problem is where we moved. Having done it in the center of the base could allow them to find us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And what do you expect from me ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Can you force the system to remove our tracks from it ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, well, when he wanted to be useful, he didn't expect to be asked so much. He glances at the console before putting his hands on it. The feeling is unpleasant. He doesn't even know if his powers can do that, if they're meant to do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, as he sank deep into the database, a feeling of warmth invaded him. Familiar, very familiar, too familiar. He hunts through documents for what might have left a mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels it. It's quite strange to say but he just feels it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The data is in his hands. Everything is connected through this same network that he traverses and he can touch it. He can erase it in a gesture. It's not the hardest, it's not the most trying, he—</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— I would have preferred not to see you come back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A sigh escapes him, he buries his face in Daniil's sofa pillow. What to say except that he failed ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— I can't do much about it. I don't suit their team, I'm not stable enough to be there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— That bullshit. They waste your talent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— It's nice to say that …</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He tried so, so much. He’s sick of it. He doesn't want to try his luck anymore if it's to get berated so hard. He won't be back right away. His teammate gently strokes his cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Stop with this attitude, it's bad to put yourself down like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— If you want, I can try to help you master your powers ? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He gets up immediately, leaning on his elbows.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— It is true ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Of course. Why would I lie about it ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's quite strange because he never took care to really apply himself, to really think about it. The training center was content to teach him his lessons as quickly as possible, so that he would be a hero as quickly as possible but…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pierre … Pierre … </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unlike Charles who always forced more than the others or Max who was there long before them, he was given the minimum and he had to make do with it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— I … thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Don't play shy now. I will gladly help you if you need it. It's just-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pierre !</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes again. And coughs. The air goes back into his lungs and it's violent. He didn't realize he was snorkeling. Lewis is leaning over him, a worried look on his face. He's on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Are you OK ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes, I … what happened ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You got absorbed by your ability, I think you got lost there, you didn't answer our calls. I'm sorry I asked you to do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre takes a deep breath. His memories appeared before his eyes a little suddenly, he couldn't detach himself from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No, the important thing is that I'm back. How did you manage to bring me back ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's … my power. I was able to create … a bound with you and it’s through this bound that I was looking for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I did, by the way. I was able to cut all traces of your journey. They won't see anything about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets up a little with difficulty, wipes his nose which has started to run. Some blood. He feels exhausted. Daniel comes to help him stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'll bring you back to rest, the australian whispers, putting an arm around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they leave the room, he sees Daniel glaring at Lewis without understanding why.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>taken by surprise by the joy of seeing Daniel on the podium and a maxiel podium, i was almost forgetting to post a chapter !<br/>But here it is, hope you enjoy it !!</p><p>tumblr : laeana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 23. reversal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— I feel divided, honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stop drinking, Sharl. Stop, you'll end up doing an ethylic coma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their comrade doesn’t want to drop the bottle which he consumes at the neck. Max rolls his eyes and ends up collecting it under the arduous protests of the monegasque.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Seriously, drowning in alcohol, is that your remedy ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I want to forget everything about this last week, it's awful … I should never have come here, I should have stayed away from the Congregation and Pierre would be- … he would be …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando gives Charles a severe pat on the back who yelped in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Calm down. And where are Alex and George when we need them ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don't know, they don't answer any of my messages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns because it doesn't look like them. None of them. The building is too quiet. They went down to the bar of the Congregation to have a decent conversation but the rest of their comrades seem to have disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I don’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don't like it either, why is it so quiet all of a sudden ? Charles mumbles, teeth clenched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are silent for a moment but the silence remains, more oppressive than before. It never happens. There are several floors and several sets of buildings, it’s impossible that there is no noise. Not one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They jump when they hear a sudden high-pitched echo. Lando puts a hand in his pocket before pulling out a small device.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It's … it's Esteban. He’s waking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Passing on the why, they hurry to find the french. The briton takes over his role once arrived in the infirmary and takes care of first aid. Esteban is confused, almost in panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Are you okay, you  are at the Congregation, you are safe and sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Where is … where is … Pierre ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Gone. He … he joined Lewis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man moans and sits up a bit sharply, since he grimaces and coughs for a long time. Lando brings him a glass of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I didn't do that, I didn't … I had to- … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esteban !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance passes the doors of the room and soon throws himself on the french who greets him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I was so scared, I came to see you every day but you didn't wake up. You're alive … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max leaves the room with Lando sighing, relieved. They observe Charles talking to Esteban and especially the way his air crumples. Jealousy ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It's always scary, there seems to be nobody or almost nobody here. Where did they all go ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't answer but his comrade puts an arm around his shoulders in comfort. Yeah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Your boyfriend didn't tell you ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— He’s still not- No. Neither he, nor Alex, nor George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He runs a hand over the other superhero's cheek, stroking it gently, wanting to remove that worried look from his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hey, it’s gonna be fine. I'm sure they're okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando finally nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They relativize as best they can. The situation has turned upside down lately. Too much is happening and he feels everything revolving around him. The truth is, he's tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone is vibrating in his pocket and it looks like he's not going to be able to rest right away. He expects news from Alex or maybe Carlos but comes across a banal “unknown”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'll take this call, I'll be back later, okay, Dodo ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I said not to call me that !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max moves away from them several meters to finally land on a terrace. He picks up and a few seconds' silence settles before a voice is heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pierre's apartment in ten minutes. You have to be there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Wait, who- ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hung up on him. He has a strong instinct about what it relates. He grimaces, he has to go. He must try. He doesn't think he's risking much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Lando, I have to go for a moment ? I come back soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bites his lip, a hand grips his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You promise to come back, eh ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He understands the sudden concern displayed. A bit too much. He nods to reassure his comrade. He's not decently going to tell him he's going where an unknown number told him to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving the Congregation doesn’t take much time for him and neither to arrive at Pierre's apartment. Nine minutes. He slips inside with a sigh. He doesn't know who he's going to fall in front of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max can blame his curiosity. He can do that. He can tell himself that he would have done better not to come, that it could be dangerous, that … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cannot give up the hope which encloses his heart and despite his capacity to push back those who matter to him, he still hopes see Daniel once more. He wants to see him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's dark, for a moment he's in doubt about the choices he's made, then light floods the room and that's what he thought. The best possible choice. Lewis was anything but an idiot, he knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'm glad you came, Lewis Hamilton said, a smile on his face, almost hesitant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head vaguely, unable to let go of the annoyance he feels. He came to confront something today. He isn’t blind, is far from being blind, no matter what is said about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How strange it is to stand near a person who has been called a traitor, one whom he has long believed dead and another whom he has hated all his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fate frankly has a funny sense of humor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't have time to think anymore because two arms are passed around his waist. He’s immersed in a tight embrace that he cannot shake off. Scent that reaches his nose. A smell that he missed so much. He forces himself to remain unmoved when all he wants is to get carried away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do this, leave without saying anything. But it was too urgent, I could put you in danger, I missed you. I know you've been through some rough times but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And yet that didn't stop you from sleeping with Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tone is flat, calm. A little gritty. Max takes the blows with a stoicism new.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I didn't come for you, Daniel. I came to see Lewis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian pulls back, surprise marking his eyes. Lewis, meanwhile, just nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I suspected it. Even though I thought you would like to see Daniel and Pierre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— How's Sebastian ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He destabilizes the one who has been his opponent for a long time, but this one doesn’t take long to recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Fine, really fine. Finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drops onto the sofa. Pierre exchanges a nervous look with Daniel. He runs a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Why do you want to see me ? Why not the perfectionist, Charles, the healer, Lando, or even pull out your spy, Daniil, from there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You knew about Dany-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Pierre's sentence is cut by the briton who resumes more calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— These names are back on the table but yours stood out. You were the most important, the most dangerous, the most deadly, and most of all, the one who hated me the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These words tense him. Max forces himself to breathe properly, to remain courteous. He doesn't want to put himself in danger and he wants to allow himself to keep an open mind. He cannot digest that so many good people have gone over to the enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which means he may be at fault. He's ready to admit it. It hurts him but he can do it. They just have to prove him wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniil was always just a guess that ultimately turned out to be true. A point for him, apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I hate you, because I think you killed my mother. I came here to see how you could convince me to side with you, if that's all you got I'm disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets up, ready to go, but Lewis's voice holds him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh, I got more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He freezes, ends up turning around to face the older one who seems serene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Would you like to come to my operating center ?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay and, at that moment, the adventure takes another turn. Can take another turn ? Nothing's sure, nothing's frozen, everything still has to be settled at this rate of the story ... the reunion between Max and Daniel under every aspect ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 24. expecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pierre got used to his life in the Redemption, that's the name Lewis apparently gave it. A very strong opinion, from what he says. If what he says really matters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only problem with this movement, he feels insignificant. He didn't sign here to be important, but it makes him feel like he doesn't count at all. He doesn't want to be a secondary character in his own life. He makes his own choices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What? You haven't seen Kimi yet ? You must at least have seen him pass, right ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico's surprise makes him smile absently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No, still not, I didn’t know he was here. Why was he nicknamed “Iceman” by the way ? I mean, it's Kevin who masters the ice and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me who masters the air, I know. We make a perfect duo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The german rolls his eyes, muttering under his breath some vague talk about sex or something. Nothing he wants to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It's about his behavior, he's a man of few words. And he's got this pretty crazy ability that allows him to- … slow down time. He can't make it last very long but it's a simple moment where everything seems to freeze and he seems faster than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I had never heard of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— He is one of those about which the Congregation is most silent about him. Ashamed of having lost him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reach the most remote part of the prison branch and more if we get on. He knows this is usually where they split up, so he's already preparing to turn around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hold on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He freezes, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Can you come with me ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre nods, although uncertain. After all, he doesn't know what condition Kevin is in and the last time he saw him he was trying to kill him. So, hey … He gets to what looks more like a room than a cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin doesn't get up when he hears them arrive, sitting still in what appears to be a living room. Nico doesn’t take it into account and comes to put the food on the table, before crouching down close to him and starting to whisper a few words to him that he doesn’t understand. German ? He's not sure, it looks more like ... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We gave him a cure, resumes his ally, his voice hoarse. We don’t know exactly what the Congregation did to him, but substances were found in his blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Substances ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— They are slowly withdrawing from his system but almost nothing appears on the analyzes. At the moment, we still don't know what it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man leans towards the captive to whisper a few more words to him with unexpected gentleness before getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Why did you make me come with you ? Pierre asks, uncertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I … I don't really know. I needed not to be alone for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A certain concern that takes hold of him. Because he never dared to think about it but what if something happened to Charles ? He left him there, he left him because he wasn’t risking anything unlike him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico operates a few manipulations so that they can leave the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— N-Nicolas … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They freeze on the threshold of the door. The german by his side has wide eyes, short of breath. They stay like that for a moment, the silence enveloping them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico reacts quickly then, turns around and rushes towards Kevin to kiss him, and when this kiss is returned to him, a trembling sigh escapes him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'm sorry, Kevin, I'm sorry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Don't say that, it's not your fault, you know that … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre watches them from the door and a smile tints his lips because , deep down, he knows that his friend deserves what happens to him. He deserves to be happy. So he slips into the hallway, not wishing to interrupt them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes back to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are so many things he hasn't allowed himself to think about. Members of the Congregation. Lando, so innocent, who does his best to help others. Max, with a fiery temperament, one of the most talented he has met. Esteban who … who saved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Has he woken up since he left ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre are you there ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unlocks his door. Daniel has a rushed look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We're going on a mission now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A mission ? That consists of what ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The confusion in the eyes of the australian makes him wonder. His voice is gritty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Bringing Max home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he had left for this mission. Of course he accepted. He wants to talk to Max, he wants to see him again. And the plan is so simple as they accompany Lewis to his old apartment; so simple. He even takes the opportunity to collect some trinkets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearts 2.0 system 100% functional, thanks to Sebastian, who perfected it, and a little thanks to him too, who helped with a lot of settings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And seeing Max roaming the lair of Redemption is quite significant, he has to admit. Pierre knows he made the right choices, and although he doubted it, he feels where he should be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What made you come here ? ends up asking him the dutch, impassive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— There was something wrong, so I did some research. The Congregation makes creatures. It sends them to cities. It wasn't Lewis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What a wonderful speech. It almost sounds like you were taught to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I won't let you say that. You know nothing, absolutely nothing of what I've been through these last few weeks. You don't have the right to judge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His excess of anger puts the youngest in his place, which seems almost sheepish at the time. But he doesn't regret it. He expresses his feelings, he truly expresses himself. And to say that the last month has been heaven, that it wasn’t really his idea to come here, it's totally wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence settles between them. He doesn't know what he expected and yet Max is there. Despite all odds, Max stands here, in the lair of the man he hated all his life, calm, waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This behavior almost gives him chills. He's supposed to show him their surroundings and that's pretty ironic considering he arrived not that long ago, but that's what the dutch asked for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre, not Daniel. Why ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s something he’s missing but deep down he knows that Max is still hurt by all the events and maybe he has more confidence in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The end of the visit is approaching and the younger one seems a little uncomfortable, like wanting to ask him something and then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Romain who interrupts their moment. He looks up, intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What's the matter ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hulk. He's ... in the infirmary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile leaves immediately his lips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>roller coaster here ... Max stands, but seems still not convinced and things are happening too quickly around them for them to take their time ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 25. and it's me (and i scare myself)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Max senses how Pierre immediately freezes at his side, livid. And he wonders what he missed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What but … and Kevin ? What happened ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— He’s not cured, he’s far from being. He stabbed Nico in the abdomen, quite deeply. A punctured lung, we brought him urgently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's my fault, he moans. I shouldn't have left him alone. I was so happy for them …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hulkenberg ? Magnussen ? He frowns at these names. Two people he hasn't seen for a long time. His confusion must be obvious since Daniel who has just joined them gives him a worried look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You're not the only one, everyone really thought he was making real progress. Apparently not. Kimi put him to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And Nico ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Not awake yet but I don't know in what state we'll find him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Questions flare through his mind, he’s so immersed in it that he hardly notices his … ex-boyfriend (can a fake death be considered as a form of breaking up?) laying a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You okay ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I … what happened to Kevin ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy silence answers him. He swallows, uncertain, already ready to deny his interest in the situation, because after all he's already way too far out of his comfort zone, he's in uncharted territory and even if he knows people here that doesn't mean he feels good there, but Daniel just nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— He didn’t follow Nico out of the Congregation so he was tortured, shot. They made his spirit trapped within his very body, making him fit to carry out their orders. It was him who hurt Pierre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max is ready to ask for more information, but seeing others turn off the topic so easily, he thinks to himself that it’s better to keep these questions to himself. Although … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words make him wince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because to say he's locked inside his own body is-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels himself turning quite violently pale. Achievements that overwhelm him and that he doesn't really like. A spiral of words that drag him low enough and he questions his own abilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He used to meet Nico at the Congregation. The first time the older boy spoke to him in dutch it surprised him so much because he had grown used to not using that language too much and suddenly seeing it again had a shock effect on him, it reminded him … his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many things he wasn't used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, yes, he enjoyed the german's company, the little he saw him at the training center and when he heard that he had left with Lewis it sounded hollow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they were told that, from the beginning, these sent monsters were from the above-named. That he had betrayed them. That everyone who had followed him had betrayed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, he-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had found a reason to live, someone to hate. Revenge. The memory hurts him with the rage that escapes from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation between Pierre and Romain continues in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What are they going to do ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Analgesics should prevent him from waking up too quickly and after that they’ll be continuing the cure I suppose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And me ? he asks suddenly, surprising the people around him. Can I try to help him ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What do you mean, Max?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lowers his head. He isn’t even sure of himself. He bites the inside of his cheek, wondering if it's the right thing to do, which is the right thing to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I can't really explain, I don't even know if it's going to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remains in the same position. He doesn't like being unsure of himself. He hates everything about his current situation and barely can take it. He hates the fact that he might be wrong and he also hates himself because nothing tells him he can currently do it but it's so—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hey, Daniel is smiling at him gently, one hand laying on his cheek. It's gonna be fine, okay ? Everything will be alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there, immersed in these two brown eyes, for the first time in so long, Max feels relieved. His love for him never really disappeared and seeing him again is a lot of feelings but above all, this peace that he always brings him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— All right, says Romain at last. I'll take you to Kevin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps a little reluctantly, he is a stranger here after all. But when he finds himself facing the danish, lying on a bed, he no longer really thinks about all that, about his situation. He finds himself having other things to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He retrieves a chair to sit next to the unconscious man. Then he puts a hesitant hand on his arm, because he doesn't have a clue how his power works, and closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He concentrates more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He plunges into deep darkness. It's so dark and cold. He walks without knowing where to go, his perspective of reality has completely faded so he continues to walk straight ahead. Like he's not fucking terrified because he's never done that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's never been so deep in someone's mind that he's drowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wave after wave, it's strong. He feels strong enough to break the fog in front of him and soon he arrives. He just knows it. He has no idea where this knowledge is coming from, but he does know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A white orb that rolls between his hands. Kevin's conscience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's light and so small that it would be hard to believe that this is actually what powers a human body. Insignificant and, in this case, so damaged, brittle, cracked in several places: the result of heavy pressure. This person has had many terrible experiences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers pat along and images scroll before his eyes. But … but instead of trembling, of suffering while facing their monstrosity, a grin escapes him.  Brittle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Human beings are so fragile and the realization comes to him even more easily. Good God.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time he presses down with his hand and feels how his power is pouring in </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> easily, taking over. He can do whatever he wants with this person. Ridiculous. Stronger. Breaking what's left of his mind would be so easy to do. He can do it. His surroundings take on a blue tint, as his control imposes itself in an attempt and he feels the pain of the one he has invaded and he can only feel-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No no no no and no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max withdraws, moves back, and the sphere remains strangely in the air, doesn’t fall to the ground. The cracks are gone and he succeeded but what he was about to do-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes to himself quickly and wipes the confused look that Kevin, now wide awake, offers him to run away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flees the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max ! Max wait ! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel runs after him but he's the person he least wants to see. He feels so unworthy of him at the moment. But he ends up being caught and his arm is pulled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max, my lion, please. What’s happening ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breathing is choppy. The Australian approaches him and he lets him do it. This embrace still seems so awkward to him but that's all he needs. He's never needed anything other than Daniel and being so dependent on someone scares him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had passed all that. In their daily routine, he had put up with it. But his boyfriend died once, and he stopped not caring, he took a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I'm afraid … I was so close to … so close to hurt him … I felt it was possible and it was so easy to do that for a moment that's all I wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But you didn't do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— There is a part … of darkness inside me. Something I can't seem to hold back, Dan. I'm afraid it will take over one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel pulls back, a crumpled look on his face, his hand on his cheek. A gentle caress. And without him expecting it, the older man's lips rested on his. It's simple. Their mouths move against each other, in perfect harmony, and he doesn't want to think about how much he missed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Being on the right side sometimes means doing things in a way that is not quite conventional.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The surprise takes him and he thinks he understands…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I had doubts but in the warehouse … you killed them ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I just had to watch around, on the trail of the same trafficker as you, but when I saw him take you ... it didn't take me long to find him. They hurted you, Max.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian hugs him tighter, breathing in his scent. This sentence was spoken with such logic, such zeal and one of them is shaking, he doesn't know who and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He apparently forgot that he wasn't the only one that depended of this relationship.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the chapter will be longer and longer now, I've decided to give up the limit I gave to myself so I could offer you more contents.</p><p>a bit of maxiel there, as they slowly try to fix their relationship ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 26. resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Max fled the room but Pierre stayed there. Frozen in place. After all, it's always strange how fast things go around him. Just a few seconds and everything changed. It didn't take too long for Kevin to come to his senses. Totally. Aware of what he has done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nico ! My god, where is Nico ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dane jumps up, throws the blanket behind him, and already ventures out of the room. It takes a while before reacting. Romain and he start following the convalescent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter may not know anything about the establishment, about this place, but he advances as having a precise idea of where to go. And, to his surprise, Kevin finds the right room. Almost shyly steps forward, gasps at the sight of the blond in bed, then rushes to his side and grabs his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nicolas, I'm sorry my love. Forgive me, forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— K-Kevin … am … am I dreaming ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No, it's me. It's me ! Finally …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin kisses the man in front of him before hugging him. They are both sobbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I would not have believed that it would work, the other Frenchman whispers softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Why ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre raises an eyebrow but quickly realizes that Romain is not pessimistic or perplexed, just relieved. He feels the same to be honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— The injuries weren't just mental, so it's pretty amazing that it worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Not just mental ? What do you mean ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I made a promise not to talk about it, sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way those secrets keep going on … he is not sure he enjoys it. It's really strange, his thoughts intensify in his head. Why don't we tell them everything, tell him everything ? Is he too new here ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— To Lewis ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Romain bites his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I don’t understand why you keep so many secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You don't know what it took to get here ... I envy you that, you know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sacrifice ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I can't say much more. I'm even sure he won't even want Sebastian to know about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear is not the correct word. Apprehension rather. He understood the duality of the whole situation very well. The fact of doing good, of doing everything to do good. Even if it means deviating slightly, as long as the road is kept in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that doesn't mean he likes it that much. That he is one hundred percent for. Pierre signed up for this ? He also has an idea. And this idea which is imposed does not please him at all. To see …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'm going to go back to the infirmary, see if they still need me. Maybe try to find Max and Daniel ? if they're not ... you know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His footsteps eventually lead him to Daniel's cottage. Because when he had looked everywhere without finding them, he necessarily ends up here. The window is open, he has a brief glimpse of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max in Daniel's bed. They both sleep, peacefully, clinging to each other, as if moved by an unreasonable fear of being separated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can only smile slightly. He knows well that no matter what events occurred, what happened, Max and Daniel were meant to be together. The obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds himself in the hall again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre ? Gasly ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the hearing of his name, he turns to find Kimi Raikkonen. He hadn't seen him yet, so being in front of him is intimidating. He takes a deep breath, gives himself a good countenance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Have you seen Daniel ? For a mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks of the image seen instead. He thinks about the relaxed features of the older man and it bothers him to end such meetings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— He is temporarily unavailable. Can I take his place?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimi shrugs his shoulders. Nico didn't lie when he said he was a man of few words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— The mission ? Pierre asks because it is always better to leave informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bring back Antonio Giovinazzi. Destroy the creature that plagues Brazil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raises an eyebrow because this must be one of the only countries he hasn't set foot in yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He follows the Finn quickly to the systems room and it's a bit strange. The silence that floats between them is quite strange. It's not uncomfortable, they don't have much to say and soon they are somewhere else. He did not remember the name of the city (has he even been informed of the name?) but the creature stands in its center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not far from it, Antonio fights but he is alone and overwhelmed. He is easily repelled. Pierre grimaces as he sees him fall hard to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Can you take care of the beast while I pick up Antonio ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is it a certain familiarity that emerges from the older one seeing the hero on the ground ? Nostalgia ? He just nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In practice, he never did this alone, but it shouldn't be that hard. He feels his fingers tighten and some sparks are already springing from them. In position, arms raised. His stream background on the monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes for a moment, tries to perceive beyond all that is possible, and clearly manages to visualize it. This tension, this power … he's free to do with it whatever he wants and he has no one to bother him. It’s only him, and he alone. Static electricity in the air. Movements in the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's clear. Very clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see it, for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes lift to the heavens. He often creates his own strength, he knows it well, but this time he is definitely aware of what is around him. He moves slightly and the azure blue is covered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile stains his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always, always more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark, black clouds covering the sun. He attracts them, he brings them to him so simply, to his place, straight towards his enemy. Everything seems to be charging slowly, his hand pointing skyward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He redirects it to the ground with a sharp movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lightning strikes the beast and it howls. Grilled on site. It collapses without further resistance and he feels strangely dizzy. He would like to feel satisfied but …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another trickle of blood dripping from his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's doing too much. He's doing too much in such a short time and it's not good, but he can't stop. His learning was too fast, he seems to be suffering the full consequences now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— W-Who … W-Who are you …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antonio seems totally disoriented in Kimi's arms, while Pierre arrives at their side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I don't understand, mutters his comrade. We've met before, but he doesn't remember. I have the impression that … this doesn’t smell good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— The substances in Kevin's body ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Perhaps. But Antonio was totally innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Not a danger in the same way, so it's abnormal that they injected those. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Finn seems to appreciate that he can guess where he wants to take him. Several ideas that come to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What if it had been applied to the whole Congregation ? So Dany …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— We're damned if that's what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How many people will they have on their backs ? It is unthinkable. They can't fight so many people. A large-scale plan seems to have been carried out, was it the loss of Sebastian that started it all ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Charles ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't want to think about it, but he feels himself turning pale. He almost feels faint thinking about his Charles and it's so contradictory but, despite everything, he wants no harm done to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We'll have to talk to Lewis. We must be able to confirm our suspicions first of all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It just jumps out at him. An idea. Who does not reassure him but he knows he must be clear about it. He knows he can do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I will go back to the Congregation.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pierre is willing to take a dangerous road. Will he stay on this idea? <br/>It seems like more and more things are happening, as the Congregation seems to be taking a darker path than anyone before them ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 27. harsh truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Max wakes up, an arm is wrapped around his waist and he freezes, outstretched. There is someone in his bed. Then his gaze lifts and he realizes another absolutely terrifying detail. He's not in his room. Not in his bed. He's breathing, shaking and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hi, Maxy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel kisses his cheek. He still feels confused but struggles to fight the feeling of comfort that comes to him at the sight of the Australian. Damn it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits up slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Let it be clear between us. I still haven't forgiven you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does not specify what for but the sad look his companion draws is enough for him. He's still in pain. A few hours did not improve his ordeal in any way. It doesn't matter how he found out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max. Max, please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel wraps an arm around his waist, holding him back from going any further, taking one more step. His breath on his neck, despair in his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You don't need to forgive me but stay with me. Stay here and don't go back. Don't let them hurt you anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's easy for you to say. On either side, I have no use except in view of my powers. Nobody cares about me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I care about you ! If Lewis even dares to put a finger on you, I'll kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Why are you afraid of what Lewis can do to me ? He's supposed to be doing good !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older one does not answer. This apparent silence makes him frown and he turns to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I don't understand, he blurts out point blank. There is something wrong here. An equivalent of evil for good. A secret bigger than the rest. I have to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's not asking the right person his questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hits him abruptly, but he doesn't have time to dwell on it. It just makes sense. Relentless logic. As with each choice, each movement, each word, a restricted freedom. Compromise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel follows him but he is not fast enough to stop him. Max doesn't slow down, not even when he shows up in the middle of an important meeting. He does not care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tell me. The price you paid. That you paid for. Give me a reason to stay and not go back to exterminate even the last of you.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>— You wouldn't dare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis does not speak loudly but the silence that has settled in the room is enough for everyone to hear him. Sebastian keeps looking back and forth between them. The challenge puts a nasty smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You want to take the bet ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel slips a hand over his arm as a warning. He ignores it. Time to test new things. He closes his eyes for a moment, concentrates, gripping the table tightly to hold himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>You want to take the bet ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The startled look on the faces in front of them tells him all he needs to know. They heard it. In their heads. A slow threat. He does not fully control his powers but for now he already feels ready to experience many things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Fine, Lewis concedes, a neutral air already plastered on his face, as if unimpressed. I want everyone out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heroes present do so. Max relaxes slightly and, in an instant, Daniel is at his side, ready to support him. Worried but silent. The room empties but Sebastian doesn't move an inch, impassive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Seb, you-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No, Lewis, no. I won't let you lie to me for another second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, right now, he remembers why he liked the German so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Briton seems to be looking for his words, how to put them together correctly. Max just waits. The longer the calm stretches, the harder it seems for Daniel to stay still. He presses a brief kiss against his cheek, without looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We had nowhere to go. It was too fast, too sudden, and I couldn't let them have Nico. Never. But nothing was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You shouldn't have left, Sebastian breathes. Not now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And abandon Nico ? No way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exchange between the two older ones does not seem finished but, already, the leader of the “resistance” takes again the word, without hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I used Seb to teleport us as far as possible but we had no answer, no solution. Nothing. I can bond. My real ability. We have always succeeded in fooling the Congregation on this matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's what makes his real strength, he supposes. But also his greatest weakness. No one could know, there was mistrust on all sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I created a connection with this forest. I implored his protection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— In exchange of what ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always the same question. Sebastian's resumption almost thrills them, his harshness of tone echoing what he's lost and his dwindling patience. Lewis swallows, doesn’t look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— In exchange of what, Lewis ? I loved you and I loved Kimi. So tell me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Part of our powers, of us ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barely a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Only a small committee took part. I didn't want Kimi to come but he insisted that …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leader is controlling his own words. To a point where it seems painful, unpleasant to him. But Max knows how to look better and sees his clenched fist, his white knuckles under the pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— That it was what you would have wanted him to do. Some died of it, others lost a part of memories, of feelings, for others like Romain, it was part of their powers. Each has their own price.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— That's why he avoided me. He … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The German stops in the middle of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— How about you, Lew ? What have you sacrificed ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— This conversation is over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis stands up, scraping his chair against the floor, and hurries out of the room. Sebastian goes after him without further delay. Max sighs softly. Popular tragedy. He got the answers he wanted. It doesn't seem fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Dan-Daniel ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns around when he doesn't feel the presence of the Australian behind him. The latter took several steps back, thoughtful, but raised his head when he heard his first name called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You didn't lose anything, you weren't there ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No of course not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— So why weren’t you using your powers? When you were fighting ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— So as not to be noticed and then … I also remembered how much you liked my sword skills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweet surprise. He must shoot a hell of a head because Daniel, seeing him, immediately darkens. Max comes forward, divided :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I don't know if I'll be able to play this role for long. I blame you, I blame you so much. I was in so much pain …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His companion takes the blame without flinching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I know because nothing hurt me more than leaving you there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathtakingly sincere. He's tired of running when everything he's ever wanted, everything he's ever had, is right in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— But I want you so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A half-hearted confession and Daniel's tune doesn't even change a notch. Interested, sincere, loving. As if Max was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. With his insecurities, his scars, his wounds - all of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— So stay. Stay with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drowns in his eyes. It’s a battle lost in advance. He gets involved knowing that Daniel is the only one who can bring him back if he gets lost on the wrong side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I will stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice is hoarse. The relief immediately visible in Daniel's eyes. Two arms wrapped around him and he doesn't even try to extricate himself from the embrace. He fully embraces his choice of action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You will not regret it. I promise you, my love. I promise you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is this a good thing ? But there is no third choice, in-between. Nothing. And at the same time, to make such sacrifices for the sake of a larger community … isn't that characteristic of heroes ? It was almost certain that Christian, that the Congregation would agree on this sort of thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sacrifices, as long as they're worth it, now or later. Sacrifices, because the world only had them. Sacrifices, because …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He freezes. Something that comes to mind. That he had pushed into the corner of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What's wrong ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian grabs his arm and it's not the right thing to do but he doesn't have time to warn him. Their skins come into contact and a current runs through it. Emotions. His own emotions in Daniel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear, confusion, realization, shock, anxiety, anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can see his companion's face crack, for a moment struck by this overwhelm. Then, strange. He feels something else flowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels calm, an endless heat that warms him from within. Love too. Daniel's feelings that reach him. That help his outburst. Suddenly he can breathe again. Breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— D-… Dan … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I know Maxy. Everything is fine, I am with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand tightens on the older man's t-shirt as he relaxes. It's almost painful but Daniel's touch helps a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It's going to be fine, I got you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand in his hair, the voice in his ear. Finally. Finally, finally. It's Daniel. This is his Daniel. He's not dead, he's alive. Words stuck in his throat that need to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Daniel, I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— How did you come to terms with that ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost a cry of indignation. Lots of anger. Max doesn't recognize the voice. Daniel, on the contrary, freezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Who ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Romain. It had been years since I had heard him that …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian grabs his hand and guides them to the hall, where the voices are coming from. A small crowd. Even Lewis and Sebastian seem to have retraced their steps. Romain on one side, Kimi on the other holding a barely conscious young man. Antonio, he realizes. Surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You let Pierre go again ! You left him in the grip of enemies ! What do we do if he doesn't come back ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It was his choice. Just as he chose to replace Daniel for the mission. We cannot neglect his proposal. Not after contact with Daniil has been lost, broken, Kimi replies, pragmatic, with a dark face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Romain is not satisfied with it, really not :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Who tells you that he will not suffer the same fate ? We needed him, his power and especially his individual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— That’s true we can no longer speak of powers for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— As if you remember what you're talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men gaze at each other in silence. No one seems to want to intervene. Max feels despair taking over. Pierre ?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a bit, more of maxiel ... they want each other so much, even I can't resist to such a magnet. Worry comes around Pierre's situation as some answers are delivered by Lewis and that Max starts to realize things ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 28. coming "home"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pierre finds it hard to believe but he does it anyway. Kimi told him about the bits he was missing. His plan was quite simple. The double game is not difficult to maintain. All that remains is to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there, he knows he will get there. He always succeeds. And if that involves adding a few more injuries to his body … he will. Sacrifices. Return to the place he fled days ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ironic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimi gives him one last look, programmed loophole, and throws him inside. When he lands hard on the ground of the courtyard, in the middle of the enclosure of the Congregation, he feels the time fluctuating again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Finn’s magic surrounding him wears off and he begins to bleed. It does not take long before sinking into unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Machines around him. Voice. He is taken away. Was choosing a scenario where he could potentially die a bad choice ? It is also the best way to be believed, he knows it. Pain. He is cold. Shreds of his conscience. Anything that can happen, that could have happened …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly emerges. Panting. Disoriented. Ailing. The voice calling him disappeared and its comforting warmth too. He is alone now in unknown territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando is at the door of the infirmary. Discussion in a concerned tone. He will soon be questioned, injuries or not. He prepares himself. He closes his eyes, breathes heavily. His ribs hurt, burn him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimi had been heavy-handed with him. So much the better. Christian is the first to enter the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre. Do you know where you are ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— At home ? To the Congregation ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doubt in the leader's tone lets him see how convincing his game is. Always on the same path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What happened ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre looks down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I … I don't know if I can tell you about it …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voice trembling, almost broken. Twisted with uncertainty. Surprise that shines in Christian's eyes. Lando is the one who puts a hand on his, helping him without knowing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It's going to be fine, Pear. You are safe here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— They threatened my relatives, I had to leave ! My friends … I couldn't do this to them, they don't know my truth …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He coughs lightly and Lando hastens to bring him water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— They wanted to know everything about the Congregation, information … there- there was also this species … these species of monsters that they were creating …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tell them what they want to hear. Defend new theses. Spread the poison from the inside. Become living proof of all their claims. Ensure his survival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Help me. Protect them, I beg of you ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre drops down on his bed, exhausted. He really is, but because of his injuries. The pain he gets from it. He hopes it won't last too long. Be active again and quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I will look into the subject very quickly. Rest Pierre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christian and Lando leave the room. He hears bits of a sentence. The blacklist evoked, his innocence defended. And that makes him laugh softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too good for his own good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must investigate all around. Find Daniil … hoping nothing happened to him. Find out whether or not a brainwashing has taken place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mentally recaps his goals. The Redemption will find a way to contact him. He observes his injuries. Bandages around his abdomen. The skin on his arms almost healed but which has kept a trace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will end up covered in scars before this war ends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up when he hears the door slam and is not responsive enough to face Charles. A pair of lips resting on his in unstoppable momentum.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You came back. Good god, you came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Charles, what are you-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the Monegasque does not let him finish and already kisses him again. It almost suffocates him. Too fast. He is still dazed from his awakening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Charles !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes his companion away, his hands resting firmly on his shoulders. He swallows at the sight before him. Swollen lips, reddened cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You had disappeared. You were gone and I couldn't believe it. And now Max too …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre frowns, suddenly remembering details that had escaped him until then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Charles, he whispers. Charles are you yourself ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles blinks, almost innocently, but a glow reflecting in his forest green doesn't fool him. Then his childhood friend slowly nods. As with fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— How do you know about it ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their speech rate has dropped considerably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down before stepping forward to kiss the Monegasque again, barely pulling back from his lips to whisper in turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I will explain to you. Who has not been affected ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Those … those who were around. Max, Lando, Esteban and … and probably Lance. But it looks like the others … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles puts his hand on his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Don't leave me, please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's hard to promise and I … I need an explanation, Charlie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on his mate's face softened considerably at the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'll tell you what you want to know. I don’t care. As long as ... As long as you stay with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head from side to side. They can't stay here forever. But that's the kind of thing he can't say here. They could be watched and, honestly, he hasn't returned to endanger his childhood friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Why did you sleep with Daniel ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Are you still on it ? and Charles seems half annoyed, half embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don’t think it’s information that can be forgotten. Neither by me nor by Max.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Monegasque breaks down upon hearing this name. Pierre grimaces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— That was just bullshit. We both made mistakes, we know that. That doesn't excuse anything but it wasn't on purpose, we were drunk … at this point, neither of us remembers the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But how do you know for sure that you slept together ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles looks down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We … we don't have it ? We assumed the worst, that's all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You two are idiots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friend's attitude makes him sigh softly. He’s exasperated but, at the same time, it reassures him somewhere. It may be that nothing really happened. It would be for the best, even if the doubt remains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Can you take me home, Charlie ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I … yes. Of course yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slips out of bed, ignoring the sudden pain. His body seems to him on fire. They have things to do, too many things to do. The younger man's hand slips firmly into his, as if to convince himself that he is not a mirage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With some surprise, he finally realizes that they are heading towards his apartment. Not Charles'. When they meet at the door and the Monegasque opens it with a trembling hand, he doesn’t stop the questions that come to his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Why my home ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles almost jumps and immediately looks down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I couldn't leave it. I was sure … I was sure you would get home one way or another. I wanted to wait for you, I wanted ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre feels his stomach lifted by these words. He puts both hands on the cheeks of his childhood friend and kisses him deeply. The latter moans a little. When he pulls back, he pulls back just slightly, keeping them in the same position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Charles. The Congregation is a big lie, they have been lying to us from the start and now … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles is clinging to his words, his green eyes ready to believe it, to follow him to the ends of the earth, he realizes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— And now we have to find out what they did to the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They enter the apartment. Nothing has changed since he left and it's strange to say. He feels comfortable here. Maybe because he knows no one can watch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little doubt in his mind and he puts his fingers against the wall for a moment, following the wires. But nothing, still nothing. Reassuring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Esteban told us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns around when he hears this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esteban, waking up. He told us that he had not acted freely. That it was like there was something in his head but being between life and death seems … I don't know, to have released it ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But what ? What could it be ? Whatever it is, that's surely what's happening on a large scale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pierre, you still haven't explained to me ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His companion blinks slightly. Oh. Yes, it's true. The situation or at least what he got out of it. It must be as precise as possible. He takes a deep breath and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Could we at least bring in Lance and Esteban ? They must … they weren't … well the last time I saw them …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes. Esteban. See Esteban again. It’s true. He nods lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Go ahead. Do it. I guess they have a right to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is he doing ? The question repeats itself in his head. It's a terrible idea to let so many people know. It is putting them in danger, it is getting rid of their responsibilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the same time, wouldn't they all be stronger together ? To maneuver together … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what if one of them gets caught ? What if one of them gets executed or worse still suffers the same fate as Kevin ? He doesn't know if he will be able to bear the guilt, the fact that it was he who brought him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>P-Pi … erre.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is weak. Barely a whisper. But he hears it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pierre ... can you hear me ?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yes, I got you. How it is possible ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I use the Heart system but … we don't have much time. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— They are few not to have been touched. Charles, Esteban, Lance, Lando. Everyone else seems to have been contaminated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I think it's my fault. I'm not sure of myself but if … if they succeeded as for Seb's powers ?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— That would be crazy. Would that be … shit, would that be possible ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a little silence that follows. Everyone thinks on their own. A fear, somewhere, of what can happen now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All of that scans … and I still haven't been blacklisted. They want me alive. They want more of my power.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— How do we could thwart that ? Although … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yes, I know. This is exactly what I thought.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Destroy the Heart system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do you think you can do it ?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— We should coordinate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The war ?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Contact me again to see what happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the moment he thinks the conversation is over, there's a rustle. Max comes back to him :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pay attention to yourself, please.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre has no time to answer anything because the door opens in the background. Charles enters, Lance and Esteban on his heels. The other Frenchman, seeing him, lights up significantly and comes to take him in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'm so happy to see you, I'm sorry, Pierre, I …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What are you apologizing for ? You saved my life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— That's not true, I …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance shakes his head and grabs Esteban's arm and that seems to be enough to reason with him. If he's surprised, he doesn't show it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You should sit down, it's not going to be a short story. We have started to put the pieces together, but we still have work to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brain is spinning faster than ever. They need answers and they need certainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He won't let anyone die now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm trying to make longer chapter, we're getting closer from the end ... So for now, it's time to end this once for all. This fic I mean. I'm making it last, too long.<br/>Pierre is okay, Charles is back at his side ... and it seems like more and more things are coming one after the others ... a war?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 29. prophecy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Did you manage to contact him ? Max ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is as if he is breathing again for the first time. Head underwater. His vision blurs dangerously and Daniel catches up with him before he collapses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Enough, Lewis. He's doing too much. You know it very well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie’s voice is cold, without appeal. Max closes his eyes and lets himself rest against his mate for several minutes, letting the migraine that suddenly seized him go away. He needs a moment to stabilize himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Did that hurt you ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost misses Daniel's whisper in his ear. He opens his eyes with difficulty, only to lose himself in the warm, worried honey brown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'm fine, he says, breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— The truth, Max. Did it hurt you ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head vaguely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nobody cares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man's gaze immediately hardens but he knows it's all those feelings, it's that part of them that they can never get rid of, eternally attached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I do care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is tired. That’s the real truth. So, so tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You shouldn't, Dan …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the older one just hugs him tightly and he lets himself go with a loud sob. He's still in pain. Pain is present throughout his body which is rebuffed against his very ability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers wandering around for a long time, too long, getting lost somewhere, not having found Pierre. Panicking and looking and screaming. In nothing, in the void, in the overflow. How long did it take before he finally got back on track ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'm afraid of myself, Dan. I'm so afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I know, my love, I know. I am there, no matter what happens, I stay there, by your side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breaths are not stable, his fatigue is not less present as he gets up. Lewis stands further away, chatting in more detail with Nico Rosberg and Kimi. He gave them a little privacy, a little time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time is so precious, it slips through their fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel grabs him by the waist, pulling him back just enough to be able to kiss him properly. He feels himself blushing faintly but doesn't feel like protesting. Not now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Your health, before anything else. Before the world, before justice, before whatever Lewis tells you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max just nods. Because he's not sure he can follow what the Aussie tells him. He is too ready to sacrifice himself, too ready to make the decisions it takes to save the world. To save others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he should be more selfish. And if he was honest, he's already had his happy ending somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it never comes down to one person, one thing, one fate. Like a large woven canvas where everyone crosses and crisscrosses. There is still so much to do and the heroes of this world are far from saved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel lets him go, almost reluctant, and this time he allows himself to go to Lewis without trembling, without fainting. His steps are sure, he knows what to do. The same conclusion through Pierre. It's time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are not among those who started this fight, they did not pay the consequences, the price of the survival of a movement, but they will see the end. But they will sign the final end of this war at least. They know they can do it, they know they can change the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max, greets the leader once more, calm, as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It must be the Heart system that disseminated the gene to the heroes of the Congregation. My powers, probably, through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— How the fuck would that even be-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis' air darkened considerably. Max has to make a fist to stop his trembling from being visible. Everything he's always been afraid of. To be used in such a way … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It reminds me of California, murmurs Nico and the leader of Redemption grimaces but nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— California ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is not the only one for whom this explanation is confused, Lewis has a half-smile, surely in memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oh yes, dear. California … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two interlocutors exchange a knowing glance. Kimi raises an eyebrow, deciding to speak for all :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Do you have the decency to explain what happened in California ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, I ... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico coughs before resuming :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— A lot of things. But above all, something unusual. We got attacked but it wasn't … it was like puppets. Or something that came very close to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— One of the toughest fights of our life. We didn't want to … kill them. But it was so hard to get rid of them. It was during our early years, our flight … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't understand, he doesn't understand. His mind is confused. Max hadn't yet developed such powers at the time, his abilities only evolved after losing Daniel … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn't have stolen his powers if he didn't have them yet ? He swims in full incomprehension and it must be visible on his features, this great confusion which invades his mind, since the eyes are fixed on him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max ? Pierre had told me that your powers had just evolved and I … I know you well enough, intimately, to know that it’s true. How is this possible ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Intimately ? Nico raises an eyebrow, amused, but Daniel doesn't even pick up on the hint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I … I don't know. It shouldn't be possible. I don’t understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distraught. His Aussie places a hand on his arm, an unwavering support. He raises his head and their eyes meet. Blue in brown. He gets lost there for a few moments, always feeling stronger by his side. He could do it with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems that, in an instant, silence fell in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay facing each other, in their own bubble. Emotions fluctuate between them, pass from one to the other, a calm which overwhelms him, which makes him feel good. Lots of love too, so much love. His heart pounding hard at his temples. Daniel smiles briefly, as if knowing what he's doing, knowing full well that he can see inside of him, that he can feel what he's feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— The prophecy, Kimi said simply, who seemed to have made himself forgotten as soon as the conversation had carried on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max breaks eye contact with his companion but the latter puts an arm around his waist, feeling the need to keep him close, perhaps even amazed by these new sensations that cross him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older one simply leans against the wall, to the side, unimpressed, almost bored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What prophecy ? Lewis asks, for once not looking like he has all the cards in hand and it's almost satisfying to see him as much in the unknown as he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— The Kings of the New World.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obvious. In the tone of Finn after all. It doesn't ring a bell, or really much. The leader's face twists into an unsatisfied, almost worried pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I still don't understand, he admits, in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It was … starts Nico, frowning, it was the name that was given to a prophecy. About heroes like all of us who would become the greatest heroes the earth has ever carried. But that was only … possible futures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel nods before speaking in turn :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Conditional prophecies, right ? Who could come true, according to the intervention or not of events … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How were they all in the know ? Or more how was it not ? Yet he spent all his time in the Congregation, he did everything, never strayed. His main lessons, his lessons on his powers … all in it. He should have heard about it at one point or another ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— But why don't I know ? Why … why … how is this possible ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel puts a hand on his cheek gently. A kind of indignation in the guts, he filters his emotions as much as possible, closes them to the Aussie, who seems to realize it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Max …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You are a King in the making, Max.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis doesn’t spare him for a second, connections definitely made. Those same connections that he didn't want to bring himself to make because it seemed too much to him, because what were the moments that shaped his life …?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You are a King in the making, you were their best horse, their best bet. They couldn't let you know, realize it. They needed you as a hero, as a real hero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Demolished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max looks down, unsteady, in internal conflict. Daniel takes possession of his lips and it's like a lull. It's not supposed to be his role ; he doesn't want to reduce him to that. But he can't help but blend in with the kiss, seeking more of that contact, which soothes him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel is his. Daniel is by his side. He cannot forget it, he wants to make it his strength. Something that sustains him when he's at his worst. He has Daniel's support at every step he takes. He never wants to leave him again but before that …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls back, loosening the embrace, causing a weak protest from his partner, and turns again to their trio of interlocutors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Where did these prophecies come from ? Who formulated them ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three exchange glances. Kimi is the one who raises his head, implacable, steely gaze, which he has difficulty supporting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It was a woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilts his head to the side. A holder of superpowers then ? He thinks he is at the end of his surprises but the following words strike him on the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— And her name was Sophie.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so we're reaching the bottom of the bottom of revelations ... I don't think there's much to say, you can now sit and watch for the final battle scenes that are coming ... thanks for reading :)<br/>Still four to go !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 30. team and betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Is everything okay ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre asks, last check before they set to work. They have work to do, they must destroy the Heart system. In other words, it's a mountain to climb and it's a crazy project … but together they can do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nervous, I think, Lance answers, looking down and he gives him a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I know, it's a crazy idea. You can still go back if it's too much ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No ! No, no … I know it's the right thing to do and I have to do it. I don't want to abandon you, we need all the manpower we can get. We have to save them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His story was pretty well accepted. A little disbelief at first glance, but his listeners were serious and knew he was not leading them on. And felt that there was something strange about the other heroes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban slips in alongside Lance and intertwines their hands, causing a slight blush on the Canadian's cheeks that tightens contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No one gets left behind, Charles murmurs, determined, even though he knows he's as scared as they are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Monegasque who wants to be courageous, they are preparing to plunge into total chaos. They four against too many heroes. There is reason to be apprehensive, there is reason to fear the risks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No one gets left behind, he repeats, echoing his determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles turns slightly to him, a silent request in his eyes. He leans forward, kissing his lips with ardor, passion, strength. He kisses him like it's their last kiss, like it's the end of the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his childhood friend turns away, he bites his lip, unable to hold his hopeful gaze too long. He doesn't want to tell him the truth, he doesn't want to tell him everything he could plan to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One person would be left behind, if things got tough, if anything went wrong …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One person would be left behind and that would be him. Just trying to get as many people as possible into this carnage and torment that his death would likely be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christian maybe, if possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels sorry for Charles, but he won't go back on his decision. Great heroes were born out of great moments and he didn't feel worthy of getting such a title, but at least hoped to make himself deserving enough of his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They enter as discreetly as possible. He doesn't know when Max will intervene, or if he will intervene. He hopes it soon enough, but he can't base all his hopes on it, he hasn't heard from after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What are you doing here ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They freeze in the middle of the hallway. Lando's voice echoed, crisp and clear. Curious, not necessarily malicious. He looks towards his fellow companions, because he doesn't know, because he doesn't know anything. He just arrived after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Congregation, bad. Other heroes, zombies. Destroying Hearts equals problem solving. Following us ? Lance sums up quickly, with gestures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason that escapes him, Lando listens intently to what is exposed to him, before shrugging his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sounds logical to me, okay. Thanks, Lance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Canadian gives him a smile, almost shyly, and the Briton smiles back, bright, sweet, adorable. Observing this interaction, Pierre raises an eyebrow, turning to Esteban.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Did I miss something ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— To be honest … I don't know any more than you do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance and Lando start chatting up front and he wonders if they are infiltrating their old base to defeat villains or just in summer camp. The question is legitimate and he remains vaguely confused. He continues to exchange glances with the other Frenchman, disconcerted, like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles, between their two groups, is surprisingly quiet, almost thoughtful, not seeming to pay any attention to the situation around him at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don't take that long to get to the Hearts system room. Personally, they all know the path by heart, having come and going back and forth to this place. To have gone there, before teleporting, just before leaving on a mission. So many missions for which they have been conditioned, shaped … a thrill runs through him at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had no remorse, none. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Face to face, right in front of them. Always more cruel. His eyes widen. Anyone else. He would have preferred anyone else. It's hard enough to take, it was hard enough to do. Valorous, probably. They were lucky not to meet anyone so far, unless it was arranged that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos, Daniil and George stand in front of the room, an obstacle between them and their objective. He takes a deep breath, anxiety creeping up his throat. It’s not fair, it’s not fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sorry but your road stops here, the Spaniard smiles briefly and he feels Lando tense up to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Daniil … he whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His former teammate doesn't even take his words, keeping his eyes on them, cold, waiting for a move, an attack, to probably respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything becomes disorganized very quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniil's gravity movements are very hard to avoid. To take a field means to stay on the ground, the body too heavy to try to get up, it is then necessary to divert the attention of the Russian to succeed in freeing it but the after-effects always remain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George dodges their attacks too easily, finding their flaws with a simple gesture, calculating every angle, choosing the best odds. He had never seen him at work and if he weren't busy trying to survive, he would be in awe of his ability to lead his team and to lead himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when the shadows around them start to come to life, Carlos's face oddly darkened, an almost … murderous look escaping him, Pierre knows it's only going to get more complicated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles is frozen, in the middle of everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grimaces. They don't want to hurt their comrades, really don't. They find themselves restraining their attacks as much as possible, facing people who do not have the same considerations. Lance manipulates a flow of water to make them all move back in a gesture and grimaces when it lessens :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Fuck, I … it's so hard. I can't really create it on my own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Canadian's breathing is shaky and Esteban needs to help him stand. They are doing too much. They are failing. Lando stands behind them, uncertain, having no place in the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans on the ground, using the water to conduct electricity there, but he doesn't know how to dose it, he is too afraid to harm them. He simply can't … just enough. He needs just enough. His flow reaches him, stretches along his fingers and when he releases it, the other Frenchman shouts :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's heartbreaking. He is sure that will stay in his memory. He barely has time to lift his head, flames coming in his direction. An inferno that targets him, that threatens his life and he clearly doesn’t have time to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t understand. During this moment, his brain seems to be able to think much faster than it has ever done and he doesn't understand. Fire ... fire is Charles' power so why ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the second thought, much more realistic, much more fatalistic. Clear, concise. He will die. If he does nothing he will die, but does he even have time to do something ? An insurmountable fear rises in his stomach and he can't believe it. Die by the hand of the only boy he has ever loved … he doesn't want to inflict this to him, he doesn't want …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pipe above his head breaks and several jets of water come out, extinguishing the flames before it even reaches him and suddenly he can breathe again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esteban is at his side, in an instant, helping him up, hugging him. He's strangely stunned, he can't believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pierre, damn it, could you stop putting yourself in danger ?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sorry, I … thank you Lance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Canadian smiles at him and supports him as well. Their gazes go to Charles who is standing in front of them, his pout twisted into an amused smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sorry, sweetheart, it was time to stop this grotesque comedy, don't you think ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One more against them. A feeling of fall in his stomach. He doesn't know what to think, he feels like something is collapsing inside him. From the start, were they all lies ? He feels disappointed but also … really bad. And the situation turned from catastrophic to desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Come on … Pierre. Stop resisting. Stop and we could be happy together. To do good. I don't want to fight you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Shut up ! I forbid you to … speak. You are not him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Are you sure ? Charles smirks and he wants to throw up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fights are distributed, they try to put themselves in front of adversaries against whom they are not disadvantaged. Pierre manages George and Carlos at the same time. Certain imbalance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Esteban, Lance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What ? Esteban asks, narrowly avoiding an attack from Daniil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I'll create a diversion, as soon as possible, go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What ?! No. Never, no way, cries Lance, still engulfed in Charles' flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You can surely join Max if you manage to get out of the building or even … to use the Hearts system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's boring to pretend we aren’t there … says George, as if he wasn't trying to kill them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This ability to stay detached from everything. He envies them. It's as if they no longer mattered to them, mere obstacles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It's not because you hear us that you can avoid that, he answers soberly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands on the puddles again, he spreads his flow without hesitation and has the satisfaction of seeing their opponents flinch. The human body can’t take too much shock, it should be moderate. He turns his head towards his companions :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Go ! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it's enough for him to lose his focus slightly and Daniil has time to tackle him to the ground. A growl of pain escapes him but he sends back a stronger shock. He feels a trickle of blood running down his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance and Esteban are still hesitating at the entrance to the door, perhaps because they know that leaving him here means death, probably. He won't surrender without a fight, that's for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos is the next to break free. He sees it quickly. He's frozen, his hands on the ground, trying to hold them as long as possible. But it's so hard, it takes so much effort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando comes between them and the shadows that were supposed to hit him … hit them? stop. Deep down, the Spaniard can't seem to hurt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Carlos, no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Briton gets close enough to come and take the older one in his arms and hug him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Carlos, please. Please, Carlos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First frozen, the Spaniard slowly tightens the embrace around him. No one makes a sound, stunned by what is happening in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Lando … Lando, how … Lando, I can't believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos kisses the hair of his former teammate gently and when he raises his face, it’s his lips that he comes to kiss. And it’s around this same time that an explosion echoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their three adversaries exchange a common glance and, without even a word, hasten towards the noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Charles ! he shouts but the Monegasque doesn’t even give him a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Torn up. His heart in tatters, on the ground. He believed that everything was fine, that everything was better, and it was a terrible mistake on his part. He could never have guessed … never wanted to think that Charles was still their enemy, that he had been manipulated like the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't make sense and not one suspected it and this mistake nearly cost them their lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— How did you do that, Lando ? Lance asks, eyes wide, still in awe of the scene that unfolded before his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don’t know ? I had like ... a hunch. I could do something, Carlos was accessible to me and there was ... there was a chain around him. That I could break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Esteban exchange a look, another one. They seem to think the same thing and have a specific example in mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— His powers have evolved, validates the other Frenchman, nodding his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You saved me, corazón, I … I'm so relieved to be able to see you again. I was me without being. It was like I couldn't think clearly, by myself, every time …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando interrupts Carlos' tirade by kissing him deeply again. He and his two other comrades blink in embarrassment before turning to the room behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Heart system, and they have it all this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— It's time to get down to work ! Lance exclaims, with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It’s sure that now that we are no longer facing death ... Esteban mutters, half-laughing, half-worried, drawing a glare from the Canadian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them appear to have any visible serious injuries. Pierre wipes the blood that has run down his face, maybe a little dizzy, but more than good. Above all alive. He was ready to sacrifice himself but he is still alive. They somehow managed to turn the situation around and now facing them …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I wouldn't be so sure about that, Este. We have perhaps reached the most complicated part of our mission.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Probably gonna post every two days from now on since it's all ready ! Esteban and Lance included in Pierre's team ... I had fun writing them and writing them fighting alonside Pierre.<br/>Charles' betrayal ... did you expect it or not ? Always a bit of drama, it's not because we're closer from the end that I'm gonna stop hehe.<br/>Thanks for reading, only three chap' to go !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 31. who is in control?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daniel's hands on his hips which dig ever deeper, they become one, at the moment. Just one more. Their emotions switch from one to the other and, god damn it, how strange to say. Max feels different. He observes the amazed face of his lover. A broken sigh on the edge of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thrusts intensify, the Aussie changes angle and a cry escapes him. A cry of pure deviance, of pure lust. He sees stars under his exploded pupils, they've been here too long, he's overwhelmed by so, so many emotions. He can't even filter his ability anymore, it goes out as it pleases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— D-Daniel, please, I … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't speak anymore. He puts his arms around his companion's neck, in a faint hope of sustaining himself. His reality seems blurry. Daniel leans forward to kiss his lips again, once and then twice. Their languages intertwine with slowness and languor. He moans loudly, no consideration for everything around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fog, heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathes, with the sensation of not really breathing. As if there was no air. He's suffocating, that's too much, probably. He suffocates but lets go without even hesitating, because that's where he has dreamed of being for days and days only. In the arms of the only man he's ever loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And who ever loved him in such a way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They love each other so much, he can't help but feel his heart too full. The sensations, his feelings … only accumulations which don’t change his mood, which only keep him in the same way, in the same place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I missed you so much, Maxy … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has shaky breathing. Daniel attacks his neck, marking him possessively. Always, always more. The bites add pain to the pleasure and the older one has a heart moan with him, feeling the full force of what he is inflicting on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I love you I love you I love you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A litany of words whispered in his ear. A promise. As they both reach their summit and another cry escapes his lips and breaks before they can fully spread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's back home, there's no greater certainty than this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What are you thinking about ? Daniel asks him, pulling on a t-shirt, and he winces, already missing his warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— To a lot of things, to us … where are you going ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Settle a few details, you can stay and rest a little longer, we're not leaving right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pouts, sits up slightly. Little lower back pain, not much. His Aussie gives him an appreciative look and, after a short thought, sits down next to him on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— How are you feeling, my love ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max sniffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— As well as someone who learned that his mother was a diviner and that she died so that he would become a superhero. Sorry, one of the greatest heroes in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel doesn't answer, looking down. The reason for her death hasn't been detailed, but now he's pretty sure. Sacrifices, the sacrifices that the Congregation has made, always, always more sacrifices … he doesn’t want to make any more. He doesn't want to lose anything anymore. He is determined. Everything except that, him rather than the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I'm sorry, Max, I don't know what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's not your fault, you … I'm grateful to have you by my side. I love you, Dan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man leans over to take him in his arms, gently, enveloping him in the embrace, briefly but firmly. He breathes his scent, always so charismatic, something fresh, familiar, knowing full well that these are the kind of moments that can end at any time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I will never let you down, never again, I swear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He prefers not to respond to those words and simply kisses the other hero's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You're going to be late if you don't hurry, right ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don't care if I'm late, if it's to spend an extra minute with you Maxy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, a smile still plastered on his lips. As soon as Daniel leaves the room, he lets himself fall back for a moment, thinking about what to do. They will attack, they will attack soon but is he ready for that ? It might be time to honor this title he never wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King of the New World …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bunch of bullshit really. He isn’t king of anything at all. He barely knows how to be a hero, let alone a decent human being. A failure. If he didn't have his powers he probably wouldn't have anywhere to go, no matter what was assured him he is only needed for his power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is used from all sides, his only freedom is to choose what to fight for and what ideals to uphold. Nothing special.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max gets up in turn, to go get something to occupy his mind. He needs it. But he arrives with almost all preparations completed, on almost empty premises. They are among the last to be taken to the scene, apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— If you ask yourself the question, Daniel is with the two Nico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to find Lewis, leaning against a tree, his features drawn, perhaps more tired than the last time he saw him. That same allure continues to escape from him, unmistakable leadership, perhaps even overwhelming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You're ready ? he asks, as an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I’ve always been. I’ve waited too long for this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dark smile on the features of the leader who shakes his head. A silence settles between them, they scrutinize each other, still not quite confident. They've spent too much time facing each other to be on the same side and get along so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially when they seem so far apart. Like two different poles, their ideas, their facts. This is the fight that the Briton has been waging for so long and that he has just joined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis looks at him and what he sees doesn’t seem to please him since he sighs :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Not like that, child. Max. Don't even dare to think of sacrificing yourself. It would be selfish of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What do you mean, selfish ? It would be giving my life for this cause, for all of you. Wouldn't that be the least selfish thing to do instead ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again opposing visions. He thought about it, it's true. That doesn't mean he'll do it though. To be honest, he's not on point with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— And the Redemption needs you alive. Don't think you can escape your destiny through death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes. Seriously ? He has a certain resentment that remains for the older one, because no matter what is done, those years of his life when he was brainwashed will remain etched in his memory. This feeling may subside, but he will not forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just because it's fair, because it's said to be fairer than another solution, doesn't mean it's still good to do that. Representing a new generation, he knows that these discoveries probably evoked the same disgust in him as in Pierre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pierre …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if the generation before them lacked scruples, no longer hesitated to do everything to achieve their goal. How many lives had been sacrificed …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I wouldn't dream of it, especially with people like you depending on me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I can hear your sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And me your desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis froze, in front of him, not quite understanding what he was implying. Or maybe too well ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I still don't know what you sacrificed in the forest, but it must be big for you to want to hide it from Seb. You want to spare him. This … this project is kind of your last action, your last will, who knows what you-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lewis, Max, everything is ready, Daniel interrupts them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere is cold. Max doesn’t have time to observe the effect of his tirade. Sebastian doesn’t take long to arrive with the two Nico, and Kevin who is standing not far behind. Considering the crumpled look on Hulk's face, he doesn't particularly agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Well, get together in a circle, hold hands, Sebastian says clearly, ready to take them with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s even more striking than when the Hearts system is used. The power seems to flow through his veins. He seems unable to breathe, it's intoxicating. In an instant, they are elsewhere and there is chaos around them. Fights, powers unleashed … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a disaster from what he can see and an immediate feeling of anxiety comes to him. It can't be happening. There are so many familiar faces on the other side and they need to buy time, get the system destroyed but he can't bring himself to harm them ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max doesn't want to be there, he wants to be somewhere else. It's even worse in real life, worse than anything he could have imagined ; the sight terrifies him. His eyes find Alex and Valtteri on the battlefield and he feels like throwing up. He lived with them, he did missions with them, he laughed with them, he fought alongside them, they discussed together … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remains frozen in the middle of this war which wasn’t his, his body refusing to budge an inch from where they landed. He knows that if he concentrates a little more, he will be able to find other old comrades there and it’s all his fault. He never wanted that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ray of light surrounds him for a moment, warm, protective. Daniel rushes to his side and takes him by the shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hey, hey, Max. Max, my love, please. We need you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head frantically. He can't do that, he can't do it. He doesn’t want to give in to the temptation too great to have this power in his hands ; he doesn't want it. He doesn't want it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You are a victim of your own mind, Max. You can stop it all, I know you can. You must believe in yourself, sweetheart. Please come back to us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood flowing. He seems to be able to spot the smallest details of what is going on around them and he is sick of it. He caused all of this. It's his fault. He would have done better not to be born and this devouring ambition would never have poisoned the Congregation, there would not have been … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I can’t do it, Dan, he manages to whisper between his clenched teeth, his throat sticky. I am weak, I am nothing but a burden. I can't save anyone. I couldn't even save you and it's all my fault … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max can't believe enough in him anymore. He is not strong enough to face people he has known and appreciated. He doesn't want this big fight they all talk about. He wants to close his eyes and make it all right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More people arrive and suddenly over there, a few yards away, it's Charles in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't get along, were rivals, he broke his heart, but he doesn't want to kill him. Cannot bring himself to kill him and, in the glare he thinks he sees in his opponent's eyes, he knows neither does he. No matter what his actions are, nothing can be hidden from him, he knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, Sebastian and Lewis stare at each other, side by side, eye to eye, even more outnumbered but struggling together ; because they were able to find each other and don't want to get lost, not now, never again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel cups his face, firmly, redirecting his gaze to him and only him. Like a chorus he hears in his head or maybe he reads in the head of his companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Look only at me, only me, nobody else, don't worry about others. Focus all your thoughts on me, because I am here, I am real and I am not leaving you. And I only want you. You mean so much to me, I never want to lose you again. Let me see you … </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loses himself in his eyes, finding a strength there that he never suspected. Because it's almost ridiculous but he would entrust his fate a hundred times over to luck if it were to stay a little longer by Daniel's side and he knows the reverse is true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts pouring in and feelings too. To console his soul and his sorrow, to soothe him. He only sees Daniel and Daniel sees only him and suddenly it's clearer. His intentions are clearer, as though cleared of all doubt and fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <b>Stop, stop everything. Stop fighting.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice is an echo on the battlefield that reverberates in each of them and in each of their adversaries. Who stop. And it is extremely painful. He feels torn from the inside, too much energy at the same time running through him but Daniel keeps him anchored to reality. His gaze never drifts from his and he breathes and he knows he can do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <b>Listen to what Lewis has to say, all of you, listen to him intently. That no more acts of violence be made.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the heroes comply easily and he literally shakes. His body can’t bear such an influx. He is getting lost. He hopes Lewis will be quick. He doesn't know how long he can last.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah i needed to slide a bit of a sexe scene. Because I felt like this may be a good show of how their relationship was progressing. Daniel helping Max and Max doing everything he can ... to help Redemption. To save the ones that once were his partners, his friends ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 32. because it's never over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Three, we try to bypass all that. One. Two … there !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Lance's signal, Pierre sends his energy. Water plus electricity, a nice way to interfere with the system in front of them. There is a horrific rustle, as if something is splitting in two and Esteban barely has time to step back that the place where he was standing explodes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the smoke clears, letting them have a clear view of what is going on in front of them, they realize their attempt was pointless. Not a scratch visible on the control room, not one. Too well protected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Well, it failed in a terrible way, he notes, his eyes riveted on where the other Frenchman stood a few moments before, the ground was badly damaged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I agree, Lance replies, wincing. Plan B ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— There was a plan B ?! exclaims Esteban, previously on the verge of death, probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Lance exchange an amused look, almost a laugh. It feels good, a break from their mission, in a way. Painful, always in the overuse of power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a shaky breath and just observes the scene unfolding to his right. They left Carlos and Lando at their reunion, behind them. They don't know what to ask of them and they don't have the heart to interrupt them. Even though …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Lando's abilities still seem unreal to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something strange is escaping from the system in front of them. Unnatural. A wave that doesn’t allow them to destroy it as they wish, or even to interact with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath before getting up. Lance and Esteban exchange a quick glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Okay, lovebirds … let's get back to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two turn scarlet much faster than he expected. In fact, he didn't expect any reaction from them. The Canadian stammers :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I … well … we're not together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Excuse me ?! But you two … Pierre blinks, confused. You love each other, don't you ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good god, he is delicate. He feels like slapping himself for this tirade. Esteban looks down :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No, I … I don't think so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence stretches between them, secrets revealed, not necessarily intentionally, everyone seems hesitant to speak. He wonders if he shouldn't leave the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I … I always thought you knew I loved you, Lance confesses, softly, so softly it's almost a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Why ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Because I am not very subtle and you are not an idiot. Apparently I was wrong on both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban lets out a laugh and opens his arms to the youngest of them who accepts the embrace without too much difficulty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cuts himself off. Turns towards Hearts. He sensed something instantly. A connection, a link ? A very familiar, all too familiar feeling that never really left him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands are resting on the system control console. With its screen and buttons too many, the teleportation center right in front of his eyes he closes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's very similar to what he did last time, to the changes he made in the compound of Redemption. The two systems connected and exchanging with each other, without ever differing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has already managed to come into contact with this altered magic. He has already succeeded in modifying the course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A feeling of cold that spreads in him, an inevitable echo. Too deep, too distorted. He is taking it head on. He must find the same feelings as the last time, but he can’t go astray, he must not drift because this time there will be no one to come and pick him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pierre ! Can you imagine … people like us ! We will finally be able to meet some ! Heroes … »</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Are you sure of yourself ? »</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« I have never been so sure. We are heroes, we deserve better than that, we deserve better … »</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His silence speaks for him, Charles shakes his head when he sees him like this and comes closer to him, taking his hands in his.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« No matter what happens, I will always be by your side, remember ? The two of us against the rest of the world. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He just hopes his childhood friend will not forget their promise. Because everything seems to come undone and to be done so quickly these last days ...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Given in his hands, he keeps himself awake in a shock. He mistreats himself more than he has ever done before. His powers are unsteady but it is never different from anything he has been through before, from what he has continued to experience, from the dozens and dozens of roads he has taken … </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Where are you coming from ? »</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daniil shrugs, still guitar in his hands, but the fingers frozen on the strings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« From here and there, I have ... it won't change much now. You are one of the first people to care about this. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« About this ? »</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« About me. » It's almost a whisper and the Russian keeps such a detached, almost neutral attitude.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His words seem to mean other though, and he ends up sitting down next to him, slipping against him, shoulders to shoulders. He has the impression of not knowing him enough, of missing so many and so many stories that his comrade has kept silent, in an impassive manner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Say, Dany … if we have time, will you teach me to play ? »</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« For that, we must first learn you to control your powers. The basics at least. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He lets out a chuckle, far from being offended, and drops his head on the shoulder of Daniil who starts to play quietly, almost serenely. A sweet melody that escapes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« You are probably right. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre has just broken something in the system. He knows it, he feels it. He also feels how everything has become more hostile, in an instant, seeking to chase him from the depths he has managed to squeeze into. A warning, a sign. Dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His instincts tell him to step back, but he's only a few yards away. Just a few short yards from reaching their goal and he knows he can do it. He can cross this limit which has prided him for too long. Become what he never thought he could be. A hero, really ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Pierre ? » Charles' voice is soft and yet he almost jumps when he hears it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn't want to see him, not now. No matter how hard he tried to comfort himself, he feels like his heart has been shattered into pieces. He feels like he must have picked up the shards himself, with a shovel and a broom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That, surely, is living so close to such a star, to Charles. He was not a dreamer, he was not full of ideas and dreams and hopes. He was realistic. But so much time spent here … he ended up wanting to be a hero, too, even just a little bit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« What are you doing here ? » He tries to adopt the most neutral tone possible, neither acerbic nor sobbing. He refuses to be pathetic, he refuses to be pitied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Oh, Pierre … »</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Monegasque's arms around his shoulders in a gesture. In the embrace, he wants to feel uncomfortable, he wants to hate those feelings, but he really can't. He just feels at home, more at home than he has ever been since arriving here. He misses Charles …</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Sweetheart, it's going to be fine … you and me against the rest of the world, remember ? »</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The reminder is like a new burning, tired sob pass his lips. He worked so hard. He worked so hard and it wasn't even enough, it never seems enough for them. He reluctantly lets himself go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« I wanted to make you proud … » he confesses barely from his lips, almost shamefully. Suffering deep inside himself, maybe he's pathetic, maybe he doesn't belong here …</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Oh but Pierre ... »</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Charles leaves a trail of kisses on his soft cheek, handling him like a precious object, the most precious he had ever seen and had in hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« I'm already proud of you, sweetheart, you have no idea. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The base itself of Hearts is off without a thought back and darkness that surrounds him becomes more oppressive yet. He struggles to find a proper breath, just to find himself. He needs to get out of there, he can do it, he just needs … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more steps …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light that floods him. His eyes snap open and he coughs, almost coming back to life. Esteban is leaning over him, his face contorted with worry, dismay, fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You are really reckless ! What did you think was going to happen to you when you went alone like this ? Plan B … plan B my ass !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Don't look at me like that, Este, it's okay. I'm fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Don't “Este” me ! You really do that when you feel like it, can't you think of yourself more ? Value your life more, I … fuck it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance puts a hand on the other Frenchman's shoulder, gently but firmly, in an attempt to calm him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— You were almost dead. You seemed to be dying. You were disappearing. To do too much, again. I am not stupid. I don't want to lose you, Pierre, please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You're not going to lose me, I'm right here, okay ? I'm not going anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitates for a moment. Because it's always weird, this relationship they had. Friends but never too many, close without more. They struggled, they had rivalries in the few years of academy they spent together. And yet they also helped each other, when nothing was going right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes closer, takes Esteban in his arms. Just enough to feel his youngest of a few months relaxing there at this contact. It’s only a few seconds before he entrusts him again to Lance who has a protective gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Just to make sure we're on the same page …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance sniffles, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— The same page ? We don't even seem to be in the same library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre shrugs his shoulders. He couldn't really find excuses, they wouldn't understand anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I felt something. And now Hearts is out of service, for good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And you're missing Lewis' speech, Lando calls them, having slipped behind them without them realizing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They creep up to one of the windows that border the hallway to find a crowd hurrying down the buildings, heroes all over the place helping each other. The leader of Redemption speaks, loud and clear, and his magnetism is such that everyone is watching him, that no one really takes their eyes off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A true leader, he assumes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From where they are, they can only see what is happening, they hear nothing. They see above all that they have succeeded in their bet, their mission. That everything is back to normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can only see vague scenes, they are still a little too high up, but he can make out faces that stand out. Hulk helping a scowling Kevin get up, maybe a little too short. Alex and especially George who seem to approach, almost hesitantly, Lewis, Sebastian just a little further. Valtteri, whom Nico helps to get up, who looks almost … happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre stands, strangely stunned. They succeeded. Yet, yet … yet they haven't finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's not how it's supposed to be, to end. But they have to end it anyway. And nothing will be finished until they have come to the end of their last enemy, perhaps the fiercest. He must find Christian, the idea is haunting. For everything he's done to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes advantage of a moment of inattention from his companions to slip into the hallway next door. He knows that Esteban will probably curse him, curse his actions, again, for wanting to do things alone, not to want to endanger them but to endanger himself irreparably. It doesn’t matter. Maybe Charles is back to be himself once again …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand on the wall, he knows that his eyes take on a glow, an even more intense shade. The electricity that runs through this building. He follows to Christian's office but there is no one inside. He goes along the structure and a clear answer appears to him. The staging apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves just enough to reach the doors. A breath. He doesn’t know if he will be able to do it or rather how far he will be able to go. And if Charles is back to his senses … then he hopes to come back to him alive. He hopes to explain himself to him, he hopes-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pierre ?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand on the door of the doorknob. His heart in her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— C-Charles … he stammers but it's weak, very weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pierre, sweetheart … I'm sorry. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— How can I hear you ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Max allowed me. I said things … you know it wasn't all wrong. I'm just sorry I said them under such conditions. Part of me seemed to be reflected, but I never would … I could never bring myself to hurt you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His palms are sweaty, he's not sure he can do this now. He can only imagine his face, his features. They are not that far, he could still turn back and run and throw himself into his arms. But if he doesn't do this, who will ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I know, Charlie, I know. I know you. Us against the rest of the world, right ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A question that torments him, that arose on the edge of his lips, which he could never bring himself to ask because he was afraid of what he could get out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tell me, Charles, do you have any regrets about all this ? Joining the Congregation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I thought about it … and I … yeah. Almost all. Because it was so. It was too much. And what we got into … I got you into it. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bites his lip. Two steps back, close to the void.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I regret almost everything.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— What does it mean ? he dares to ask and he would love so much to have his childhood friend, the only one he had ever loved, the sun of his nights, in front of him. See what his expression is …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It means that one of the only things I don't regret, if not the only one, is you. It's always been you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierre swallows back a shiver that runs through him. Tears at the edge of his eyes, which he absently wipes away with his sleeve. A gentle smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Where are you Pierre ?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I love you, Charles, I love you so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pierre ?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes the doors.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I know. Lots of stuff here. I wanted to slide a bit more of Pierre's memories, his relationship with Charles but also with Daniil ... and to just put Lesteban together. Pierre manages to shut off the Hearts' system ... and now goes after Christian, how everything will settle, what do you think ?</p><p>Just one chapter ... and it will all be over ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 33. the darkness never scared us anyway.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Pierre ? Pierre ?! </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Max tries to establish the connection but Pierre doesn’t answer them anymore and it’s voluntary. He looks down for a moment, trying to think of something else to do, some other way, any. Charles looks at him, almost implores him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— What happened, Charles? Where was he ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don't know, I … I'm sure he left to do something suicidal. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He freezes when he hears these words and a thought crosses his mind very quickly, too quickly. He's not even sure it's his after all. A word in his mind that resonates louder than the others. A name.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— That little … What an idiot, he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And yet it doesn’t surprise him that much. This ability to always sacrifice themselves for others, to play the heroes. Damn it. He recognizes himself too well in him and that hurts him. He shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— I'll go get him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Where ? Charles asks, eyes wide open, fear deep inside. Max ?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A dark smile that lands on his lips. Yeah. He has things to take care of. His eyes fall on Daniel, a little further away, solar, busy on all sides to help their comrades, all around them. It suits him well, it suits him better than this dark side, than those hidden times …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's where his place is, he doesn't have to encumber him with more fights. This is his fight. It’s his burden. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Old scores to settle, apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You shouldn't rather-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It won't be long, it shouldn't be.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He waves his hand and walks away, not giving the Monegasque time to say anything else. Maybe it's selfish, maybe it's the wrong flow of thoughts. He still has that rage in his stomach, that feeling that he has been able to temper all this time, as he learned the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he is now free to let escape without any remorse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And without knowing it, he inevitably ends up taking the same route that Pierre chose tens of minutes before.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The yard is in ruins. Repairs have not been made since the last time. Everything looks darker, like an era that is coming to an end. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— I was waiting for you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Christian stands in the center, simply. Almost above all the rubble. The ground is irregular, his steps are not sure. His anger is cold, dignified, he doesn't need to show it, he knows that it shines through, that it escapes from him in bits and pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Really ? You must know what I came for then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Listen, Max, it doesn't matter what they told you …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yeah, right, pull the other one ! he almost screams, roars, thundering.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He has the satisfaction of seeing the leader in front of him flinch. A chill. But it's enough for him to see it, for him to notice it. Yes. He can be feared, Christian can have little of him. He's the enemy now. He is the one who will sow despair, who will be ruthless and who will advance straight. The one who will do what is right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creed of the Congregation, right ?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— My mother … my own mother ! I can't believe it, you killed her. You killed her and all for nothing, for a bunch of bullshit, things that maybe weren't even going to happen !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It was the most sensible decision, Max, tries to justify himself Christian by raising both hands, to calm him. It was a collective decision. It was the best we could ever do, look at yourself …</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The scenery around them begins to shake significantly. His emotions flow and fluctuate around them. His ability is more than happy to obey these changes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— How dare you ?! he almost growls, his voice cracking like a whip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But I succeeded, Max. You can't deny it. We did it. We made you one of the best heroes in the world, one of the strongest, recognized. Even Lewis fears you, fears your strength. He knows he can't do anything about you. They are all helpless and you can destroy them from within.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This sentence makes him freeze. Everything he wanted to avoid, that side of him that he refused. He is terrified, always, always more terrified. It's not him, it's not what he aspires to be.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— You got it felt right ? Your powers call to you, your ambition is great. You can become whoever you want, you are a King. You are finishing our work, everything we fought for-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And, Max doesn't know why, his words seem to have an even stronger echo in the silence around them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— No, I refuse. I wouldn't be what you want me to be. What you alone want me to be. I have come to end this once and for all. You are the source of all our problems, you must disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Then go for it. What are you waiting for ?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Christian's air of confidence tenses him up. Because he's pretty sure he has already won, sure he's not going to hurt him. It pisses him off more, he hates that expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Stop looking at me like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Like what, Max ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— As if I had already failed …</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The leader in front of him shakes his head slightly, a gesture that only inflames his contempt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— You're not ready for that, simply answers the Austrian. You forget a lot of things, it's your default. I practically raised you, you won't make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No matter what you say, I have to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But are you ready to lose the only family member you've ever had ? Once again ?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down and it's painful. It’s true. The person who made sure of his education. He can’t deny it, he can’t deny the brainwashing that he has been through and that has been lying in wait for him. He doesn't even know why Daniel fell in love with him, what he saw in him, beyond all these actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in this mind game, which pulls the strings to the end, Christian is undoubtedly strong. He tries to make his head spin. He realizes it now and that doesn't mean his words don't hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— More than you can expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You will end up like Pierre, failing even before having reached your objective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pierre …?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A variable he had almost forgotten at the time. His opponent turns his head slightly towards a pile of rubble a little further away and his eyes widen when he sees the scene before him. He can't believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pierre is on the ground, unconscious, eyes closed, multiple wounds visible, he drooled. He tried everything, he tried to lead this fight to prevent others from doing it. To prevent him from doing it. The thought makes him gag. Not now, not like this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Max rushes to his side, lifts him slightly to try to take his pulse, to try to see if he is still breathing. A strong emotion in the throat. No no no. Not him. They hardly found each other, they lived so much, together, in parallel. They did this bit of adventure together and he doesn't want it to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels his eyes fill with tears and it's ridiculous. He doesn't want to put on a show, he doesn't want to appear like a child, especially at the moment. But it’s Pierre.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— We were just kids ! he cries out, wiping his eyes angrily, hands already covered in blood, holding Pierre's lifeless body against him. We weren't supposed to be heroes !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You had to be. You had to be. It was your goal, your reason for living, you can't run away from it constantly. Until now you were satisfied with it. You were content with whatever you were told, this role suited you much better. Come back, Max.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No. Not after what you did to Pierre, not after what you did to all of us. It's all your fault, I blamed myself but it's even worse. You are infamous, I can't even stand the sight of you !</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pierre in his arms still doesn’t move. His breathing seems weak to him and he is afraid. He is terribly afraid. He's supposed to be one of the strongest heroes in the world but he doesn't feel like one. He never wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that he must let himself be caught up in his own emotions, that he must stop restricting them, forcing them. He must let his powers come out, stronger than ever if he is to achieve his goal. If he wants to save them. He must be quick.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He lays Pierre on his side, carefully, pushing back a lock of hair that has strayed before his eyes. He can't do more, he wishes he could do more. He stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Lots of words, but no action, as I can see.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mockery doesn’t derive him from his line of behavior. He closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again he's more focused than ever. He's ready to destroy him from within, if he has to.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <b>Listen to me.</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An order.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Max is in Christian's head in an instant, without even having to touch him, and it's quite an incredible feeling. Intoxicating. But he can do more, he can do so much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He digs deeper, goes to seek the source. Similar scene to the one with Kevin. The soul they had damaged, torn to pieces … his is black, completely black, corrupted. He might be imagining it, he's still not sure exactly how his powers work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His two hands come to wrap the orb without any harm but as he tries to interfere, waves stronger than others push him back. As a security. And no matter how hard he tries to do well, to be fair, his powers are not enough. He doesn’t know why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensation soon overwhelms him. It wants to annihilate him, make him disappear. This area of mind which is his scares him, it isn’t the first time, but it’s the first time that he feels in real danger. He withdraws and when he comes to himself, Christian has an amused smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Do you really think I wouldn't have taken any precautions ? Come on, Max, you know me better than that. I know who you are, I know what you wanted to do. I created you from scratch, I know you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A dull anger rises in him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Don't compare us. You don't know me at all, you didn't create me the slightest. I don't owe you anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I told you, didn't I ? I told you. You are unable to hurt me. I am always right, at the end of the day. Give up now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them realizes the opening of the door behind their backs and Charles who creeps into the courtyard, immediately alongside Pierre, too busy with the scene they are playing by themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s pathetic. Max won't back down, ever. But he doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know what to use. Yet he has so much and so much in his possession. Dozens and dozens of possibilities. He just needs to be a little more courageous. He must let go of the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just has to believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel assured him, told him how much he could have what he wanted, if he really wanted it. And he wants at all costs to come back to his side, to go back to kiss those lips, to find his embrace again, to see a burst of pride shine in his eyes, because he did what he had to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth is, he probably didn't need this fight, to do all of this. The truth is Dan is probably going to be mad at him for going alone, but he doesn't care. He will find a way to be forgiven. He still has time to think about it, as long as he fixes it all first.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes roam the entire yard, the pieces of debris on the ground, the remains, the fragments, the materials of the buildings that have been flying to pieces. Christian has yet another tirade that he doesn't even listen to, too busy in his research, finding what will be useful to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, in the end, are long villainous monologues really necessary ?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A metal bar sharper than the others protrudes from the ground and that will do. It will be enough, he doesn't need more. He concentrates, this relationship he has with his powers is so conflicting … but they are there, they have always been there, since his birth. One of the only constants in his life. A genuine smile lands on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— If you know me that well, you should know that I love to be right.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The metal point makes an arc of a circle and pierces him right in his chest, without giving him time to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christian has an inhuman cry. Something that resonates in the yard and beyond. He knows those outside hear him. It announces something else, another attempt, and a loud explosion makes him close his eyes, blinding him. A white flash.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His senses are confused. For a moment. Max didn’t cry victory too quickly, it could have been fatal to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen as soon as he opens them again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Every great story has a dragon, so it's sure one had to show up in his. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A dragon. As if to make fun of him. Of all these stories. A dragon. What a joke, anyway. A huge dragon in fact. Not one of those monsters with alternatives like every creature fought before, but a real one. A real one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that what Christian chose to face him ? He had never seen his powers at work but it’s apparently metamorphosis and the idea strikes him that all these beasts, from the beginning, were probably his doing, harbored some of his power within him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He barely has time to protect himself when he flies because of his paw. A little cry escapes him when he lands on the ground a little hard. He feels his skin cut on his bare forearms. His body is itching and numb in several places. The obstacle in front of him is great and he will only resort to telekinesis. The enemy has been clear on this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will it be enough? He doubts himself for a moment, reassesses the risks. He doesn't plan to die, he has promises to keep, he has a place to return, he has to come back to Daniel and that's cliché to say … but it's a world to save.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>More traditional there is not. Love and heroism. He would almost roll his eyes if he wasn't in such a situation. And perhaps, the greatest achievement alone he probably won't be enough. He won't be able to succeed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One of the greatest heroes in the world, yes. His progress is dazzling, of course. But Christian, or what it has become, is immune against his psychic powers and he is not sure to have a pretty good degree of control for the rest. What if he messes up right now, so close to the goal ? What if … </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Need a hand ?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Charles leans over him, almost untouched from the previous fight, from every previous battle, a sharp glint deep in his eyes. The desire for revenge surely. The one they all share. He wonders how it's even possible, he wonders if he will ever stop surprising him, good and bad.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Or maybe two ?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pierre is standing on his left, awake again, well recovered from the blow he had suffered earlier. Relief swells in his chest with some emotion that he pushes away. Because it's those two, but now is not the right time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks back to how this whole story has opened, the appearance of these strange creatures, their cursed trio, Pierre's orders. He remembers the hot afternoon, the crumbling city center, the movements of the other heroes around them. He remembers coming home grumbling, snuggling up in Daniel's arms, waiting for Pierre's diagnosis, he and Charles sheepishly that such a thing had happened because of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their first try. And now, far from what they were, Charles has a proud look on his face, Pierre is the most focused of the three. Their hands are extended to him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before grabbing them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah, not gonna make a bit of comment. What a season it has been, it's already ending ...</p><p>And, by the same means, this story ends in turn.</p><p>It has been a long road and, my my, I feel almost emotional writing those last lines. In fact, I did love writing this, because it was out of the ordinary. It was a small project I did invest my time in and probably one of my longest fic I ever did.<br/>I had to finish it like this, their team reunited to fight against their last ennemy, their ultimate enemy, the one that was by their side all along.</p><p>I truly hope you liked this. I can only thank you for reading my story.</p><p>Merci.</p><p>tumblr : laeana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>